la niñera de Kanda
by BlueSpring-JeagerJaques
Summary: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ¡¿Qué demonios! - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.
1. Conociendo a mi niño

**Titulo: La niñera de Kanda.  
Autor: Haru no Ookami.  
Pareja: Yullen.**

* * *

Género: Romance - Comedia.  
Advertencia: Yaoi - Lime. (**Así que si no gustas de ésta temática, te recomiendo, SALGAS CORRIENDO! ^^U)**  
Extras: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ¡¿Qué demonios? - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.

**: DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sama!**

**: Se agradece el hecho que estén visitando éstos rumbos..**

* * *

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨∙**_**La Niñera de Kanda∙**_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras del colectivo que le trajo hasta ese lugar, miró a su alrededor, todo parecía normal a pesar de no conocer ningún lugar de estos terrenos. En cuanto había puesto un pié en suelo asfaltado, junto con sus maletas, y se alejaba lo suficiente del móvil; éste echó a andar sin una palabra por demás.

Miró algo sorprendido por el repentino vuelo del camión, pero no le dio mucha importancia; volvió su vista con una sonrisa en aquel bello rostro, para así estudiar su nuevo campo. Al recordar el por qué de su llegada hasta ésta nueva ciudad del recinto japonés, extendió sus brazos mientras aspiraba profundamente el aire puro de aquel bello lugar, mientras una sonrisa inocente era mantenida en aquellos finos labios suyos.

- ¡Bien! –dijo con tono animado. –Es hora de buscar la casa que me encargó Tiedoll-san.

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

_**CAPÍTULO 1:**_

_**Conociendo a mi "niño"**_

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

Sus pasos comenzaron caminando por la angosta vereda, mientras no perdía de vista el verdadero objetivo de su visita, aunque también disfrutaba mirando incansablemente los bellos parques, casas, y jardines que ofrecían los ciudadanos de ese lugar.

Mirando atentamente el pequeño papel blanco, que dejaba ver marcas horizontales y verticales en él, demostrando que se lo había doblado en varias ocasiones. En él estaba escrito la dirección y el número de casa en donde él debía de llegar, para su nuevo trabajo de vacaciones. Así es, había dejado el distrito de Yokohama para ir a caer en picada en el corazón de Tokio. No, no estaba loco; es más, veía aquello como el más grande milagro que alguien como él pueda recibir.

Ya que, el encargo era para su tutor y uno de los mejores amigos de Tiedoll-san… Cross Mariam. Pero claramente, las palabras que no puedes ofrecer a Cross como trabajo son…

**Niños – Cuidar.**

En especial cuando Cross debe **cuidar** a ésos **niños**.

**.,:´))Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

_Había vuelto de la Universidad muy cansado; ya estaba cerca el culmino de las clases y con esto, las vacaciones que todo joven espera tras un arduo año de estudio, trabajos, y aprendizaje. Claro que Allen Walker es uno de esos jóvenes que luego de tanto esfuerzo, necesita un respiro como todo muchacho de dieciséis años que con tan poca edad ya cursa la universidad._

_Aunque, luego de la muerte de su padrastro Mana Walker, hace cuatro años ya; y tras ello, quedó bajo la tutela de un buen amigo de Mana, Cross Mariam. No es un mal hombre, es una buena persona… Claro que, al menos sus intenciones son buenas… En ocasiones._

_Abrió la puerta de su hogar que compartía con Cross, para encontrarse con la escena menos esperada a estas alturas. Cross con la mirada seria y fogosa ante cinco cartas de póker en la mesa, y frente a él, uno de sus amigos de juventud, Froi Tiedoll, quien mantenía una sonrisa confiada en sus labios y un brillo aterrador en sus grandes lentes._

_Al oír como la puerta se cerraba, ambos mayores se giraron a ver de quien se trataba._

_- Estúpido sobrino… -nombró como una de sus tan amables bienvenidas._

_- No eres mi tío. –Murmuró con una sonrisa forzada. –Buenas tardes, Tiedoll-san. –saludó educadamente el albino ante el de grandes lentes._

_- ¡Oh, Allen-kun! Hacía tiempo que no te veía, mira que grande estas… -sonrió como cual padre a su hijo._

_- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Creí que vivía en Tokio. –decía Allen mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el sofá a un lado suyo, y luego tomar asiento cerca de ellos._

_- Así es, aún vivo por allá, solo que he venido aquí para cobrarle un favor a tu tío. –sonrió tiernamente el mayor, mientras que una gota caía sobre la cabeza tanto de Cross como en la de Allen. Cross tosió levemente para así mirar a Allen._

_- Allen… -Nombró para recibir como respuesta._

_- No jugaré por ti. –dice con una mirada fría. -¿Y qué le debe Cross, Tiedoll-san?_

_- Pues hace tiempo que me había pedido prestado dinero (como es costumbre) y ahora vengo a cobrarle el favor, claro que no en dinero, sabes que no soy muy dominado por ello. Jajajaja- rió fuertemente mientras los otros dos lo miraban fijamente. Al sentir las miradas, Tiedoll tosió para volver a lo serio. –Pero como conoces a tu tío…_

_- No es mi tío._

_- Cállate, estúpido. –murmuró con recelo._

_- En fin, -continuó Tiedoll. –No quiere aceptar el trabajo que le tengo y me retó a un juego de póker._

_- ¿Y qué es el trabajo? –preguntó Allen enarcando una ceja. Los lentes de Tiedoll brillaron con un toque algo escalofriante que hizo tragar saliva al menor._

_- Es… ¡Cuidar a mi pequeño Yuu! –dijo lo último con un fondo de flores en tono rosa y una voz cantarina, haciendo que gotas al estilo anime resbalaran por la nuca tanto en Allen como en Cross._

_- ¿Cuidar…un niño? –dijo Allen parpadeando un par de veces. Luego miró a Cross. -¿Él? ¿Le has encargado la vida de un inocente niño…A mi tío Cross? ¿Qué ha hecho el niño?_

_- No soy tu tío… ¡Y deja de hablar así de mí, estúpido! –gritó molesto Cross dándole un golpe a su… bueno, lo que sea Allen de él._

_- Pues, creo que tienes razón, Allen-kun… No quiero que Yuu-chan sufra algún trauma o algo así. –decía pensativo el artista mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre su mentón._

_- Jaja, más sensato sería que yo lo haga… -dice aguantándose las grandes ganas de romper en carcajadas._

_- ¿Enserio? Pues, creo que tienes razón nuevamente, Allen-kun –dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿En qué? –preguntaron los otros dos._

_- ¡Te daré el trabajo a ti, Allen-kun! –la mandíbula del albino cayó por los suelos mientras Cross sostenía una de victoria en su rostro._

**.,:´))Fin´:-:´Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

Seguía caminando hasta llegar al vecindario en donde señalaba el papel, el muchacho miraba a ambos lados buscando algo referente que le enseñase donde exactamente se encontraba la casa del Tiedoll-san. Unos minutos caminando y llegó hasta una gran casa con un bello jardín, parecía una mansión, pero era más pequeña que una. Tenía un color agradable a la vista, las paredes pintadas de un beige casi mármol, con el techo en negro y varios detalles, como algunos pilares en blanco, los colores eran pacíficos, sin mencionar el bello jardín que rodeaba a la casa.

- Definitivamente, Tiedoll-san vive aquí. –sonrió por tal hecho para así guardar el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y volver a cargar sus maletas, se acercó hasta el gran portón en donde se podía ver el timbre.

Presionó el botón y el sonido que alguien había llegado, resonó gentilmente.

Allen comenzó a arreglarse la ropa y acomodarse levemente sus blancos cabellos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que las puertas de la casa se abrieran y dejaran ver a una muchacha vestida de mucama, con el cabello corto y castaño, unas notables ojeras y un semblante de preocupación.

- Buenas tardes, -saludó gentilmente Allen con una de sus bellas sonrisas, haciendo que la mayor sonriera débilmente. –¿Ésta es la casa de Froi Tiedoll?

- E-Eh, no. Lo lamento, es la casa del señorito Yuu Kanda. –informó la joven mujer, que no pasaba de los 25 o 26 años de edad. –Froi Tiedoll es su padrastro.

- ¡Así es, él me ha enviado hasta aquí! –sonrió.

- ¿Usted es Allen Walker? –el chico asintió. -¡Oh, perdóneme, por favor, no lo reconocí, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Qué estúpida! –la mujer se golpeaba el rostro contra la puerta mientras lloraba amargamente. Una gota resbaló por la nuca del albino para luego intervenir en la flagelación de la mucama.

- ¡N-No, no es su culpa, señorita! ¡E-Eh, es la mía por no presentarme antes! –Trataba de calmar el muchacho.

- ¡Le abriré enseguida! –dijo corriendo con la llave en la mano, pero antes de llegar se tropieza y cae estrepitosamente al suelo. -¡Lo lamento!

- No se disculpe… -decía con una sonrisa avergonzada; la mujer se incorporó y fue a abrir el portón al chico albino y le condujo hasta la entrada de la bella y lujosa casa.

- El señorito Kanda está atendiendo un asunto importante y bajará en un momento, así que, espero no le moleste esperar, Allen-san. –dijo con amabilidad la mujer para hacer una leve reverencia.

- No hay problema, muchas gracias. "_¿Un niño con tanta ocupación…?"_

- E-Eh… -La mujer se sonrojó levemente, nunca antes le habían agradecido y éste joven muchacho lo hacía, se sentía realmente bien. –M-Me retiro… -hizo otra reverencia para así desaparecer por la puerta.

Allen se encontraba en la sala de la gran casa, era increíble que un niño viviera en este lugar tan amplio, aunque viniendo de Tiedoll-san, todo parecía posible. El muchacho admiraba a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles que acompañaban la sala del lugar. Unos preciosos sofás y un confort admirable, unos cuadros estaban colgados al lado de la chimenea, mientras que los adornos seguían sobre ésta, un buda de cristal realmente hermoso, Allen se acercó hasta el chiche y pretendiendo rozarlo con sus finos y blancos dedos, oyó una voz gruesa y ronca, deteniendo su acción.

- Es una reliquia, ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlo, ¿oíste? –el chico se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a quien pertenecía aquella voz. Un joven hombre no más de 20 años, alto, figura esbelta, cabellera larga y atada en una coleta baja, cuya melena reposaba a un lado de su hombro, unos ojos finos y rasgados con un brillo misterioso en ellos y el porte de todo magnate que tiene a las mujeres comiendo de sus manos.

Allen se sonrojó por la impresión que se habrá llevado el hombre de él y guardó sus manos detrás de su espalda. El otro hombre lo miró con frialdad, haciendo que el nerviosismo calara en Allen.

- E-Esto… ¡Mucho gusto! –hizo una reverencia para luego ponerse erguido y continuar. –Estoy buscando al pequeño Yuu…

Un tic nervioso se apoderó en el ojo izquierdo del azabache, para luego ver como éste chasqueaba la lengua contra el paladar con una notoria ira.

- Dime, moyashi, ¿el viejo Tiedoll te ha enviado? –preguntó mientras se masajeaba la sien.

- ¿M-Moyashi? Lo lamento, mi nombre es Allen Walker. –dijo con una sonrisa que hizo enervar aún más al joven japonés.

- No me interesa, respóndeme, ¿El viejo te envió sí o no? –su voz sonaba con autoridad y a cualquiera que estuviera en el lugar de Allen se haría en los pantalones ante el miedo de aquella voz tan profunda, claro que Allen no lo veía con miedo, sino con molestia.

- Así es, Tiedoll-san me envió a cuidar a un pequeño niño de nombre Yuu. –dijo ya sin ninguna sonrisa, aquel con la belleza del mismo Adonis pero con el carácter más podrido que el mismo Hades, había acabado con la educación del albino.

- Creí que era una broma de su parte… -Allen oyó murmurar aquellas palabras en el japonés, haciendo que la sorpresa se apoderara en el rostro de éste. –Escucha, moyashi…

- Allen. –corrigió el mismo.

- Como quieras… Bien, lamento el hecho de que el viejo te haya hecho venir hasta aquí, pero…

- No es ninguna molestia, Tiedoll-san me encargó cuidar de su pequeño hijo Yuu…

- ¡Yo soy…!

- ¡Oi, Kanda-baka! –la voz potente de un niño interrumpió al apuesto azabache, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes en la sala, quienes giraron su rostro hasta donde provenía la voz del infante. - ¡Estoy aburrido!

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga? Ve y córtate las venas, pero desaparece de mi vista de inmediato. –dice con la voz gruesa causante de miedo y terror, claro que solo hizo que el chico enarcara una ceja y luego le sacara el dedo del medio al mayor haciendo que la venita ya notoria en su sien, se hiciese más grande a cada segundo.

- Maldito mocoso. –dijo con ira, pero solo logró que éste le sacara la lengua con reto.

- Esa no es la manera más apropiada de hablarle a un niño, señor. –Kanda desvió su atención hasta el adolescente quien aparentemente estaba molesto; no hizo más que chasquear la lengua contra el paladar. -¿Entonces tú eres Yuu? –la dulce voz del albino fue dirigido hacia el niño. –Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Allen Walker y seré tu niñera.

- ¿N-Niñera? –El niño miró a Kanda para así romper en carcajadas incontrolables. -¡Jajaja! ¡¿Eres la niñera de Kanda? Jajaja… ¡No me digas que a estas alturas aún necesitas niñera, Kanda!

- Cierra el pico, Timothy… -restregó con el odio en la voz y el nombre del pequeño "demonio" escrito en su libro negro.

- Jajajaja

- ¿Kanda? ¿Timothy? –preguntó confundido Allen.

- ¡Así es, éste estirado con complejo de Shinigami-sama es Yuu Kanda! ¿Qué no lo sabías? –contestó el niño llamado Timothy, haciendo que Allen parpadeara un par de veces para luego regresar la vista hasta donde su "niño" se encontraba. No podía ser… El hombre de mirada fría y mal vocabulario… ¡¿ERA A QUIEN DEBÍA DE CUIDAR?

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨**_La Niñera de Kanda_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

_**¿Fin?**_


	2. Plazo de prueba: 1 semana

**Titulo: La niñera de Kanda.  
Autor: Haru no Ookami.  
Pareja: Yullen. **

**Género: Romance - Comedia.  
Advertencia: Yaoi - Lime. (Así que si no gustas de ésta temática, te recomiendo, SALGAS CORRIENDO! ^^U)  
Extras: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ¡¿Qué demonios? - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.**

**: DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sama!**

**: Se agradece el hecho que estén visitando estos rumbos…**

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨∙**_**La Niñera de Kanda∙**_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

El azabache con la intensa y misteriosa mirada seguía estudiándolo tratando de causar algún temor o alguna respuesta en el cuerpo del menor, pero éste solo mantenía un semblante atónito al oír aquel hecho, y juzgando por el rostro del mayor, se notaba que era verdad y no una jodida broma.

- ¡Señorito Timothy! –una voz angustiada había interrumpido el silencio de aquella habitación, dejando ver por la gran puerta, a la mucama que lo había recibido. -¡Cuánto lo siento, Señorito Kanda! ¡El señorito Timothy se me perdió de vista por un momento cuando volví a mis labores! ¡Lo lamento…! –El hombre levantó su mano para que cesara las explicaciones y entendiéndolo así, la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos lo hizo, entrelazándose las manos jugando con sus dedos, con nerviosismo.

- Moyashi… -llamó Kanda con aquella voz tan seria y potente. El chico frunció el ceño para mirarlo, más cuando iba a protestarle sobre aquel apodo impuesto sin su consentimiento, el hombre comenzó a hablar. –No necesito ninguna niñera con complejo de anciano, -dice mirando despectivamente a la blanca cabellera del joven, haciendo que éste apretara sus puños con molestia. –Así que puedes cargar tus maletas y la salida ya sabes dónde se encuentra… -dice para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta que salía de la sala, pero antes de retirarse, su voz se dirigió hacia la mujer. –Quiero que éste insecto haya dejado la casa, ¿oíste?

- S-Si, se…

- Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama. –la voz potente y juvenil del adolescente resonó en toda la habitación, haciendo que, tanto el niño como la mujer lo miraran con los ojos abiertos. Mas que, Kanda, había detenido el paso por unos segundos para así decir.

- ¿Lo has entendido, Miranda? –volvió a recalcar en un tono intimidante a la mujer que se estremeció por aquella voz tan temerosa.

- Te he dicho que ese tono no es el indicado para con una mujer. –dijo nuevamente Allen frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

- Y ¿Tú, moyashi? –El chico abrió los ojos por la pregunta; Kanda se giró levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. –No lo repetiré otra vez… Te quiero fuera de MI casa.

- Lo siento, Kanda. –dice Allen alzando los hombros y con un semblante despreocupado. –Pero tu padre me contrató para cuidarte, así que…

- Así que te largas de aquí por las buenas o te quito por las malas. –amenazó Kanda haciendo que Miranda y Timothy sudaran frío ante el miedo que provocaba el joven japonés, más que eso, no le inmutaba al albino, quien mantenía un semblante sobrio ante aquella calamidad.

**.,:´))Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

_- ¿Enserio? Pues, creo que tienes razón nuevamente, Allen-kun –dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿En qué? –preguntaron los otros dos._

_- ¡Te daré el trabajo a ti, Allen-kun! –la mandíbula del albino cayó por los suelos mientras Cross sostenía una de victoria en su rostro._

_- P-Pero… -antes de que pudiese objetar, Cross lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó hacia él para poder hablarle al oído. -¿Q-Qué demo…?_

_- Escucha, Allen… -Cross comenzó a hablarle. –Imagínate, si no aceptas esto, ¿crees que Tiedoll olvidará el dinero que le debo? Si no lo aceptas, y yo tampoco, tendremos que pagarle el dinero, y… ¿Con que piensas pagarle y pagar tus estudios, Allen? Ademas… -Una sonrisa vencedora se acentuó en los labios del pelirrojo rematando el trato. –Sabes que si no conseguimos el dinero, tendrás que ganártelo de "esa" manera, y estoy seguro que no quieres volver a ese lugar, ¿verdad?_

_Los ojos del albino se abrieron de par en par al oírle decir eso, porque simplemente, tenía razón; Allen debía de terminar sus estudios, y sabía de sobre manera que si no aceptaba esa propuesta, volvería a hacer lo que menos quería hacer; se mordió el labio inferior por la importencia de solo recordar esos sucesos, pues fue por eso que comenzó a trabajar por las noches jugando póker, para no tener que asistir a "ese" lugar que tanto odiaba. Estaba decidido…_

_- Tiedoll-san, cuidaré de su hijo con mucho gusto. –dijo con una sonrisa realmente amable. Tiedoll sonrió como cual niño recibiendo su regalo esperado para navidad, y Cross, disfrutaba el hecho de que todo le saliera como él quería._

**.,:´))Fin´:-:´Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

- No renunciaré ante esto, téngalo bien en claro, Kanda. –dijo nuevamente obstinado el albino, Kanda comenzó a perder la paciencia y a zancadas se encaminó amenazadoramente hacia Allen quien no vaciló. Kanda lo tomó por el cuello de su chamarra negra y lo alzó hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, fue allí donde Allen perdió igualmente la calma. -¡Bájeme de inmediato!

- ¿Crees que tienes madera para estar en este lugar, condenado moyashi?

- No lo creo… Lo sé. –el porte del menor era admirable ante la terrorífica presencia del mayor, haciendo que un brillo de esperanza se reflejara en los ojos de la mucama. -¿Y por qué no se permite una niñera, Kanda? ¿Acaso tienes miedo a quedar mal parado ante los demás?

- Hmp… -sonrió altaneramente, haciendo que la confianza en el albino dudase. –Me importa una mierda las personas… Mas bien, es el hecho de que termine violándote, pequeño moyashi, y más con el porte de niña que tienes. –dijo bajando la mirada por el cuerpo del joven, quien se sonrojó al sentir aquella mirada terriblemente penetrante estudiando su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que Kanda soltó de mala gana al menor, haciendo que cayera sobre el sofá casi tirando el mueble; la mujer de nombre Miranda, se acercó rápidamente a ayudar al inglés, mientras que Kanda se dirigía hasta la puerta ya con intenciones de salir, pero antes de hacerlo volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose al chico.

- Veremos si tienes las agallas de pisar este lugar, enano… -luego se dirigió hasta la mucama. –Miranda…

- ¡Señor!

- Prepara la habitación de huéspedes para el señor…

- All…

- No me interesa. –interrumpió Kanda, haciendo que el aludido frunciera el cejo. –Se quedará una semana hospedado en mi casa… -luego miró al albino con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, para continuar. –Tienes una semana, mocoso; si no duras a lo que dure una semana, te largas de aquí, ¿oíste bien? ¡Una semana! –y así cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de sí.

- Una semana… -murmuró Allen con la mirada puesta en la puerta por donde salió el apuesto japonés, para luego sonreír confiado. –Es más que suficiente.

- ¡Wah! –oyó un gritillo de alegría por parte del niño de nombre Timothy. -¡Nunca antes había visto a un tipo con tantas agallas que enfrentase así a Kanda! ¡Ó eres muy valiente, chico, o…Un estúpido!

- ¡Señorito Timothy! –dijo Miranda algo avergonzada por aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad… -dice llevándose sus brazos tras la nuca caminando hacia la puerta sin preocupación, y al tocar la perilla de la puerta vuelve su vista a Allen. -¡Suerte! La necesitarás… -sonrió burlonamente haciendo que Allen sonriera forzosamente, y así el chico también partió por la puerta.

- Lamento mucho eso… -dice Miranda con una reverencia.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? Bien, ¿vamos a mi habitación, Miranda-san? –dice con una sonrisa amistosa, sorprendiendo a la mujer por aquella preposición de respeto en su nombre, haciéndola sonrojar un poco, para luego caminar seguido del albino en dirección por la puerta y salir de la habitación, en dirección al nuevo cuarto del muchacho inglés.

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

_**CAPÍTULO 2:**_

_**Plazo de prueba: "Una semana"**_

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

Sus fríos y oscuros ojos miraban detenidamente el recipiente de vidrio, con la forma de un reloj de arena; pero en lugar de arena, albergaba agua y flotando sobre ella, la culpable de que su atención se dirigiera, todas las mañanas al levantarse y por las noches al acostarse, hacia su bella presencia. Una extravagante flor con los pétalos en rosa, flotaba pacífica sobre el agua, mientras que en el fondo del reloj se podían notar tres pétalos caídos.

- TCH… -chasqueó su lengua con molestia, mientras se ponía de pié dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que daba con el balcón, pero antes de abrir las persianas, se quedó viendo a través del cristalino vidrio, la figura que mostraba paralelamente a él.

No más de dos metros, se encontraba un balcón del mismo tamaño al suyo, claro que en éste se podía notar la presencia de cierto albino mirando de forma empalagosa, la bella y estrellada noche; no podía negar que era una noche realmente bella, pero aquel sujeto no le agradaba, la verdad, casi nadie le agrada, pero éste tipo era quien menos lo hacía. Gruño levemente al recordarle hablar, aquella forma tan inocente y romanticona de hacerlo.

Odiaba los tipejos como él, con la ingenuidad de un niño y el corazón de un idiota. Ya conoció a alguien así y su relación terminó desastrosa. Casi por inercia, volteó su vista hacia la flor que descansaba dentro del reloj, y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de aquel viejo.

Llamaron a la puerta levemente, y dando la orden, la mucama entró como siempre muy cohibida a su recamara.

- S-Señorito Kanda, la cena está lista… -informó la castaña.

- Bien, informa a Timothy y al pendejo con complejo de viejo. –Dice para luego sentarse nuevamente en su escritorio fingiendo escribir.

- Señor Kanda, ¿no piensa bajar a comer? –preguntó cautelosa la mujer.

- No, aquel enano me quitó el hambre, además, tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que Emilia llegue. –dice sin mirarla y con rastro de desprecio en su voz hacia el albino. –Si no tienes nada más, te pido que te retires. –dice con aquel tono tan autoritario, haciendo que la mujer sudara frío.

- B-Buenas noches. –y así hace una leve reverencia para dejar la habitación.

Al sentir que la mucama se alejó lo suficiente como para no sentir los tacones de la mujer golpeando levemente el suelo, dio un leve suspiro para así dejar la pluma que traía en las manos, a un lado de la libreta donde fingía escribir, para así recostarse por el respaldo.

Mañana sería un día realmente agotador para su corta paciencia y la presencia de aquel moyashi hacía que su calma se fuera al demonio. Solo esperaba que el enano fracasase en lo que respecta una semana o si lo hacía antes, sería un alivio para el japonés. Porque simplemente, no quería que la molesta de Emilia lo viese.

Al recordarla, solo podía volver a su mente su molesta y chillona voz al hablarle, y de la jaqueca que le producía aquello. Recordó que no era masoquista y así que cambió de tema en sus pensamientos, preocupándose más por las cosas que merecen más importancia, como por ejemplo su trabajo; encendió la laptop sobre su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar los documentos de sus clientes por orden de contrato, mientras que revisando en el expediente de los casos pasados, encontró algo realmente interesante.

- ¿Qué es…Esto? –volvió a releer las palabras en el destinatario y recalcó que no era un error. –El expediente de… ¿Qué hace esto aún aquí? –Abrió sus ojos de par en par al leer el apellido del sujeto protagonista del expediente, y por unos segundos, su mente le trajo la imagen del moyashi albino. -¿Cómo era su apellido? ¿Walker? Si, ese era… ¿Pero qué demonios…?

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

- ¿No bajará? –se oyó la voz un tanto sorprendida del chico universitario, mientras dejaba de comer y dirigía una mirada extrañada al plato servido e intacto donde debería de estar ubicado el japonés, mientras recibía como respuesta una negación desanimada por parte de Miranda. -¿Por qué no?

- Pues… -cuando la mucama iba a responderle, el chico Timothy la interrumpió para así hacerlo él mismo.

- Haa… No es novedad en esta casa, que Kanda no baje a cenar, con la excusa de que "mantenga" la casa lo hace ser el dueño y señor de ella. –dice burlonamente el niño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –volvió a preguntar Allen.

- Lo que el señorito Timothy quiere decir… -la atención del albino se dirigió hacia la castaña. –Es que el señorito Kanda tiene muchos trabajos pendientes y no quiere perder tiempo.

- Pero necesita comer, ¿o no? –replicó Allen.

- ¡Bah! Si con ese fideo que come prácticamente no come nada, no entiendo como algo así puede llenarlo. –dijo despectivamente el niño cruzándose de brazos y hacer una mueca de desagrado.

- Veo que Kanda es muy malcriado… -dice en un murmuro Allen, con la mirada gacha y pensativo. –Bien, creo que no estuvo de más mi llegada… -levantó su rostro y con una sonrisa retadora el muchacho se poniendo de pié.

- ¿Qué pretende, señorito Allen? –preguntó preocupada Miranda de perder al chico en las mortales garras de su patrón.

- Soy la niñera de Kanda ¿no? –Dice guiñándole el ojo a la mujer, haciendo que ésta parpadee sin comprender las decisiones del joven; Allen se limpió la boca con la blanca servilleta sobre sus piernas, mientras se ponía de pie. –Miranda-san, ¿podría traerme una bandeja y un vaso de jugo, por favor?

- ¿E-Eh? Y-Ya enseguida… -dijo para partir hacia la cocina.

- ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida? –preguntó Timothy ante las acciones del albino y recibiendo una sonrisa confiada por parte de éste último.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Kanda no puede ser tan malo. –Grandes carcajadas se expandieron por todo el comedor, provenientes del niño con la cabellera de pigmento extravagante, haciendo que Allen solo acentuara su sonrisa.

- Me caes bien, si sales vivo de allí, jugaré contigo. –dice el chico aún reponiéndose de la pérdida de aire tras aquellas risas.

- De acuerdo. –dijo con la confianza intacta.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Sus ojos se movían al compás de su lectura, mientras que estudiaba el caso de cada uno de sus clientes y los ordenaba alfabéticamente, teniendo en cuenta los archivos que respectaban a cada uno. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría aquello, pero debía de estar antes de la llegada de la joven italiana, porque sabía que durante el lapso de tiempo (indefinido) que se quedaría Emilia en su hogar, no podría trabajar en paz debido a su persistente presencia.

Aunque esperaba que el chico albino no fuese mucho problema para él, contando que…

Llamaron a la puerta con dos toques; Kanda, simplemente, levantó los ojos sobre la pantalla de la laptop, preguntándose quién era, puesto que ni Miranda ni Timothy tocaban de aquella manera la puerta, bueno, el último ni siquiera lo hacía, solamente entraba a la habitación sin nada como un aviso; recordó que ya no se encontraba solamente los dos individuos recién nombrados, había un intruso en la casa. Chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar para así dar la orden de entrada.

- Adelante. –no pasó ni dos segundos para que la puerta se abriera algo cautelosa, hasta verse completamente abierta y la figura ya definida en la habitación.

- Miranda-san me había dicho que no bajarías… -Allen cerró la puerta con su espalda, puesto que aún seguía sosteniendo la bandeja con ambas manos. –Creí que tendrías hambre y el exceso de trabajo te impedía venir, así que…

- No quiero comer nada, gracias. –dijo fríamente sin deleitarle ninguna mirada al albino, sintiéndose ofendido por ello, así que ignorando su rechazo, siguió hablando mientras que se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba el azabache.

- Bueno, pues no quería que sufrieras hambre así que te traje tu cena hasta tu habitación. –sonrió amablemente, tratando de forjar buenos lazos con el japonés, aunque por lo visto, el nombrado no pensaba lo mismo.

Kanda seguía leyendo los documentos archivados en carpetas corroborando con las de la máquina, mientras que Allen seguía parado firmemente a un lado del azabache esperando a que dijera algo o se rindiera para así comer al menos un bocado. No pasó absolutamente nada de lo pensado para el albino, y su honorable paciencia llegaba su límite. Pensó dar un poco más de insistencia al asunto, aunque la respuesta de Kanda fue la misma. La impaciencia de Allen comenzó a aflorar y el disgusto era su acompañante; Allen contaba hasta diez tratando de traer la armonía y la paciencia, aunque cuando iba a llegar al siete, Kanda…

- Moyashi, ¿podrías correrte?, me tapas la brisa. –fue la gota que agotó al vaso de la paciencia.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar solamente en ti?

- ¿Ah? ¿Aún sigues aquí? –preguntó mirándolo algo extrañado.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! –Allen dijo realmente hastiado dejando de manera dura la bandeja sobre una mesita y mudarla al lado del japonés, para así ir a sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba cerca del mismo, cruzarse los brazos y las piernas, con la mirada fija en el mayor. –Me quedaré aquí hasta que pruebes la cena.

El japonés solo lo miró algo extrañado por la insistencia del joven, preguntándose "_¿Por qué lo hace?"_ sin más, volvió su vista hacia su computador y reanudó su labor, ignorando por completo la presencia del adolescente quien sostenía una mirada fulminante sobre el mayor.

- "_¿Cómo es posible que exista una persona tan egoísta como él? Y además que lo tome como algo sin importancia… Me enferma."_ –pensaba con los nervios de punta el chico mientras alzaba los hombros con resentimiento y ladeaba el rostro en otra dirección, mirar a ese sujeto le hacía enfadar aún más.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al notar la bella flor dentro del cristal, pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron los pétalos caídos, descansando ya sin vida al fondo del agua; su mirada se serenó y sus músculos se relajaron, mientras estudiaba la paz que emanaba aquella flor tan bella. Volvió su vista hacia el mayor y lo miró atentamente durante unos minutos, hasta que éste se cansó de ello.

- ¿Qué demonios estás viendo, moyashi? –la calma que había reinado en el joven, se hizo añicos al oír aquella frase y el maldito apodo que al parecer era oficial ante el japonés.

- ¡Mi nombre es Allen! –recalcó molesto, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos y haciendo un puchero, que el nipón solo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, volviendo a su trabajo. –Oi… -Llamó el albino, mas el azabache no se inmutó nada; Allen no le importó y siguió hablando. –Esa flor… ¿Cómo se llama?

- …

- Es tuya, supongo.

- …

- ¿Puedo tocarla?

- …

- Bien. –Allen se puso de pié para así acercarse hasta donde el cristal, mas cuando iba a posar un dedo sobre el vidrio, se oyó la voz profunda y ronca del hombre, deteniendo su acción.

- Deja eso, moyashi.

- Veo que ahora hablas, _BAKANDA_. –Enfatizó el apodo recién creado para la persona sentada en el escritorio, quien enarcó una ceja, esperando haber escuchado mal, puesto que nadie se atrevía a tratarlo de aquella manera.

- ¿Qué has dicho,_ MOYASHI_? –el mismo tono enfatizado en el insulto o apodo se escuchó, haciendo que el albino frunciera el ceño.

- Nada, _Bakanda_. –dijo para así volver a sentarse en el sofá, aunque no se esperaba que el japonés fuera tan rápido ni tampoco, tan vengativo.

- Maldito _moyashi_… -Allen no se había percatado en qué momento, el japonés había dejado su sillón, ni en qué segundo se encontraba amenazadoramente cerca de él solamente pudo darse cuenta de aquellos hechos, cuando sintió la presión de su gran mano sobre su níveo cuello, contra el sofá.

- K-Kanda… -nombró en un hilillo cortado de voz.

- Mi paciencia se fue a la mierda y estoy dispuesto a matarte el primer día de tu "prueba", de todas maneras, diré que te caíste de la escalera "accidentalmente" y te rompiste el cuello, al fin y al cabo, nadie te recordará… -dijo convencido de aquellas palabras, mientras Allen trataba en lo posible de alejar las manos de su cuello, mas su única luz de esperanza ante aquella amenaza asfixiante, era… -¡Maldito, suelta mi cabello!

No pasó ni un minuto para que cansándose de ello, Kanda soltó al albino, aunque no se alejó de él, simplemente posicionó sus manos sobre las muñecas del chico pero sin hacer mucha presión. Allen dio un suspiro para así calmarse, aunque cuando se fijó bien, Kanda se encontraba realmente cerca de su rostro.

- ¡K-Kanda! –dijo para tratar de alejarlo, pero sus muñecas estaban presas en las manos del japonés. ¿Podrías alejarte?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con el semblante serio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que…?

- ¿Por qué persistes tanto en quedarte? ¿Qué es lo que te importa tanto en hacer este trabajo? –preguntó Kanda con el semblante aún serio; Allen estudiaba al joven sobre suyo, los ojos oscuros tan misteriosos y con un brillo seductor en ellos, la larga y bien cuidada cabellera que caía por un lado de su gran hombro, su piel bien cuidada y lisa con aquel pigmento tan pálido, casi como el suyo.

- Y-Yo…

- ¡Respóndeme! –su voz se hizo más severa mientras que presionaba más el agarre en Allen, y éste solo trataba de alejar aquellas manos de él, mas al leer los labios del hombre y oír aquella potente voz, sus ojos quedaron encantados con los finos y atrayentes labios del mayor, mas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando…

- ¡¿P-Por qué estoy pensando en eso? –dijo casi en un grito desesperado, mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el hombre solo frunció más el ceño para así ponerse de pie y alejarse de Allen, para volver a su labor, ante la atenta mirada del joven inglés, quien se incorporaba sobre el sillón de terciopelo realmente cómodo. -¿No comerás? –preguntó Allen.

- Deberías de saberlo, moyashi… -No le dedicó ninguna mirada, y Allen se molestó por eso nuevamente.

- ¿Tanto cuesta mirarle a las personas cuando le hablas?

- No, solamente a las cuales no quiero mirarlas. –dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, haciendo que Allen acentuara su disgusto.

- ¡Me rindo, eres la persona más insoportable con quien tuve que lidiar! –dice de brazos cruzados cerrando los ojos y con el cejo fruncido.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio prevalecía en la habitación durante bastante tiempo. Kanda seguía con la mirada puesta en la pantalla, y así siguió hasta unas dos horas después, con que había acabado los expedientes pendientes, y apagó su laptop, mas cuando se disponía a incorporarse, se fijó el chico que tanto persistía con infantiles cosas, yacía durmiente en su sofá.

Kanda chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar, de tener que pasar por esto.

- "_Ni le pienso llevar a su habitación"_ –pensó con molestia, para acercarse a despertarlo aunque antes de hacerlo se pudo fijar en lo tranquilo que se encontraba, en aquellos parpados cansados y las pestañas resaltantes como las pertenecientes a una señorita a excepción del extravagante color blanco en ellas, su apacible respiración que casi era silenciosa, su pecho bajando y subiendo al compás de su respirar, y sus finos y rozagantes labios entre abiertos, casi invitándolo a probarlos… Se detuvo en el último pensamiento, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Se retiró el saco y le colocó sobre el cuerpo del menor como sábana, puesto que a pesar de ser una habitación cerrada, por las noches se sentía el frío por el material de las paredes que fácilmente enfriaba la habitación.

Comenzó a aflojar su corbata y desprender los botones de su camisa, para así lanzarlos a un lado de Allen. En una mirada fugaz se fijó en el plato intacto de soba en la mesita a un lado de su escritorio. Se encaminó hasta él y tomó el plato en manos mientras que con la otra, tomaba los palillos y probó un bocado del recipiente, aún seguía algo tibio a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, así que comenzó a comer lentamente, como le gusta a él, degustando su alimento.

Aunque no se percató del ojito entre abierto del albino y de la sonrisa satisfecha del mismo a sus espaldas, quien había cumplido con lo previsto, así que cerró por completo sus ojos para así quedarse completamente dormido.

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨**_La Niñera de Kanda_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

_**¿Fin?**_

**Notas finales:**

**¡Hi! *Saluda efusivamente* ****Gracias a sus reviews y del interés que muestran en esta historia, quise continuar! Yeah!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien *sonrisitas***

**¿Qué tal les pareció el capi?**

**Un poco larguito, creo… sumimase u_u aunque me tardé en actualizar así que creo que compensa mi tardanza, ¿desho? o.O?**

**¿Cómo lo califican? Bueno, malo, pésimo, una cita con un siquiatra? Jojo bueno, eso no! ^^ Aunque mi madre piense lo contrario… jejeje Te quiero mami! *saludando a la cámara* ¿Cuándo hubo cámara? O.o? lo que nunca sabremos… cha cha cha chaaaan! *música de fondo***

**Bien! Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo ésta historia…!**

**En especial a las personitas que dejaron un reviews! ^^ Nya~ *dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación***

**Así que quiero agradecerles contestando sus comentarios! Desho?**

**NikoNiko-chan:**** Arigato por tu comentario, y seguiré, *mirada decidida* YOSH! Espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado, también! Jeje Bueno, voy despidiéndome, Ja ne! XD**

**Yuki Souma:**** Relax, aquí estoy sentada frente a la compu comenzando el otro capítulo, así que no desesperes! En cuanto esté listo lo saco del horno…! (¿?) jeje XD Gracias por tu comentario, espero recibir otro, desho? ^^**

**Alice Minatsuki:** **Wiii! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Y traigo por eso mismo la conti bien larguita para que me disculpen mi tardanza! u_u, sip, pobre Allen, pero también, cuidando a Kanda… *¬*… ¡Malos pensamientos! Jeje, bueno, saludos! XD**

**Chibi Chebe:** **Gracias gracias! Y aquí traigo recién horneadito para degustar! Itadakimasu! XD**

**Chizuru Elric Asakura:**** Jeje, sip… Yo también quiero cuidar a Yuu-chan! *conformándose con un peluchito de Kanda-chibi* Gracias y actualizaré lo más rápido posible! Matta ne!**

**SeikaDragon:** **Bueh, Tiedoll es muy excéntrico y kawaii, pero sus razones personalizadas estarán próximamente en los siguientes capis, así que, sigue leyendo, Seika-san! Y al igual que lo recién nombrado, los motivos de Allen fueron nombrados, pero ¿qué es "ese" trabajo que no quiere hacer? Pues, te estarás imaginando pero para el próxima capi ya estarán disipadas tus dudas! Adiosito!**

**Alhena Star:** **Ojojo, El pequeño Yuu torturará a su niñera… muajajaja coff coff *nota: la risa de científico loco no hace bien a la salud.* Pero la tortura de Kanda ¿será Allen o Timothy? Jojojo XO Arigato y espera el siguiente capi que estará mejor! Desho?**

**Yu Okawa:** **Tranquila, no será el fin para ésta historia! ^^ Gracias en serio por tu comentario… Me siento halagada! Wii…! Adoro tus fics, por cierto, y de seguro encuentras uno que otro review mio, ojojo! Bueno, gracias nuevamente y nos vemos! Nee?**

**Y bien, agradezco nuevamente tanto a las personas que dejaron un comentario como a las que pasan a ver "What up?" *estilo scary movie* por aquí, ojojo y espero que esta historia les siga gustando como a mí me gusta darle pie a una continuación…! *Reverencia* Me despido, chaito! XD**


	3. La dulce y tierna Teen Honey

**Titulo: La niñera de Kanda.  
Autor: Haru no Ookami.  
Pareja: Yullen. **

* * *

**Género: Romance - Comedia.****  
****Advertencia: Yaoi - Lime. (Así que si no gustas de ésta temática, te recomiendo, SALGAS CORRIENDO! ^^U)**

**Extras: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ****¡¿Qué demonios? - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.**

**: DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sama!**

**: Se agradece el hecho que estén visitando éstos rumbos..**

* * *

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨∙**_**La Niñera de Kanda∙**_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

_Su respiración se encontraba acelerada, agitada, un notorio rubor adornaba su rostro magullado en una mueca de dolor, miedo y humillación; le dolía todo el cuerpo, se acurrucó en forma fetal abrazándose a sus piernas, mientras trataba que las lágrimas no descendieran por sus mejillas, aunque no pudo contra el doloroso impulso y al final, cayeron aquellos finos y cristalinos hilos húmedos._

_Podía ver la sábana blanca cubierta de sangre, su sangre. De solo pensar en eso, en el motivo de estar allí, le causaba un dolor tan grande en el pecho que ya no sabía cuál era el más intenso, o ese dolor o el que experimentaba todo su cuerpo._

_Unos dedos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, erizándole la piel, conteniendo las ganas de caer en llanto, se mordió su lengua. Mientras sentía como húmedos besos se asentuaban por su cuello y espalda desnuda._

_Me has complacido bastante, supongo que te mereces una propina más, ¿no? –no le importaba ganar dinero extra, solo quería que se alejara de él, que dejara de hablarle de esa manera en su oído, solo quería morir en ese preciso instante._

_No pudo evitar el alejar su cuerpo de aquella mano lujuriosa que se atrevía a indagar aún más en su cuerpo, sabiendo que el acto ya había acabado. El hombre hizo una mueca de enfado y se alejó de él, se puso de pié y comenzó a vestirse buscando en la habitación donde había quedado su ropa, con la tenue luz de las velas._

_Antes de salir, lo miró nuevamente de manera altanera y rebuscó entre su bolcillo una gran cantidad de dinero para luego lanzarle por la cara al chico en aquella cama. ¿Podrían humillarlo aún más?_

_Para la próxima, no te hagas el exquisito, recuerda tu posición, ramera… -Dijo para luego marcharse de aquella fría habitación, teniendo como luz el fuego de las velas, mientras el ambiente era embriagado por un delicioso incienso._

_Había un espejo de cuerpo entero casi al final de la habitación, se dio cuenta de él cuando cambió de posición sobre la cama; pudo ver su reflejo, desnudo, con sangre, y lágrimas en los ojos, era una imagen realmente desastrosa. Giró su rostro, no podía verse a la cara, porque sentía un odio profundo y una lástima a la vez hacia su persona. Miró el dinero esparcido entre la cama y el suelo, lo único que le ocasionó fue tenerse asco a sí mismo._

_Un arreglo floral yacía sobre la mesita de noche aún lado de la cama, y un bonito jarrón blanco lo sujetaba. Miró por unos momentos aquella ornamentación para luego tomar el jarrón y deshacerse de las flores y el agua que contenía dentro, y después arrojar el jarrón blanco contra suelo con suma furia y fragmentarlo, tomó una de las piezas que se viera más filosa para acercársela al cuello, queriendo dar fin a aquel sufrimiento…_

_Pero a pesar de tener aquel asco por sí mismo, no podía hacerlo, algo le impedía. Giró sus ojos por pura inercia hacia el espejo, viendo su reflejo y de las intenciones del mismo, dejó caer el fragmento de aquel jarrón y comenzó a llorar amargamente, no podía reconocerse a sí mismo, no quería hacerlo…_

_A-Allen… Allen… -Oía como lo llamaban pero él no dejaba de llorar._

* * *

- ¡A-Allen-san! –Escuchó nuevamente pero ahora sentía como le zarandeaban levemente tratando de despertarlo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, comenzando a divisar un rostro con suma preocupación. La vista comenzó a distinguirse más y reconoció aquel rostro con notorias ojeras, semblante preocupado, cabello castaño y piel clara.

- ¿M-Miranda…San? –Un fuerte sonido, más específicamente el de una trompeta, resonaron cerca de su oído, le hicieron pegar un grito y un salto por tremendo susto, terminando completamente aturdido, aunque debía de admitir que la somnolencia era historia pasada.

- Jeje ¿Ya estas despierto, Allen? –Se trataba de Timothy con su tan característica sonrisa burlona, mientras que traía consigo un trompeta, preguntándose ¿de dónde la sacó?

- Ya estaba despertó… -Murmuró con molestia.

- Allen-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –su rostro se dirigió hasta la mujer, cuyo semblante preocupado aún no cambiaba.

- Si, estabas llorando y llorando… -decía Timothy imitándolo.

Allen sonrió divertido por el niño y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer para asentir positivamente. –Solo fue una pesadilla. –agregó.

- Es un alivio, -agregó la mucama. –El desayuno está listo.

- Oh, genial. ¡Me muero de hambre! –su sonrisa era igual al de un niño al oír sobre un parque de diversiones. Allen dirigió su vista hacia el resto de la habitación, buscando con la mirada al azabache mal humorado. -¿Dónde está Kanda?

- Abajo, desayunan…

- ¡¿Por qué no me despertó? ¡Argh! –Gruñó molesto poniéndose de pié de un solo salto bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, dejando tanto a la mucama como al niño expectantes ante tal reacción.

- Jo, sin lugar a dudas, esos dos pierden el control cuando se tratan entre sí. –dijo divertido Timothy dejando la habitación, bajando en la dirección a la cual, Allen había tomado.

- ¡S-Señorito Timothy! –corrió tras de él la mujer, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras salir de ella.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

_- No renunciaré ante esto, téngalo bien en claro, Kanda._

Apretó sus puños con rabia, aún podía recordar aquellas palabras como si las hubiera dicho segundos atrás; aquellos ojos, podía recordarlo también, esos ojos plateados poseían un brillo muy extraño, uno que solamente ha podido apreciar en una sola persona, a excepción del moyashi.

_- No lo creo… Lo sé._

Sus pasos se habían vueltos zancadas nerviosas, apretaba sus dientes con molestia; podía reconocer aquel brillo en sus ojos como brillos de determinación, y sabía que ese niño iba en serio, lo sentía. ¿En dónde consiguió a éste mocoso su molesto padrastro? Tantas veces lo había intentado y Froi Tiedoll o más bien, el padrastro de Yuu Kanda, nunca podía conseguir una responsable para "cuidarlo", pues siempre salían llorando, y no duraban ni un solo día.

¿Y cómo es que su molesto padrastro se le ocurría mandar a una niñera a un adulto? Bueno, siempre daba sus escenitas sobre su relación "padre-hijo", y de que recién había adoptado a Yuu a la edad de nueve años, así que el viejo se siente culpable de no darle la atención como corresponde… Lo dudoso es, ¡¿Por qué a estas alturas?

Un molesto dolor de cabeza comenzó a calarle, ¡Cómo odiaba a ese mocoso, hasta le produce jaqueca!

Pero necesitaba deshacerse de él antes de que Emilia llegase, o podía significar el fin definitivo de la poca paz que podía albergar en esa mansión. Necesitaba sacar de inmediato a ese moyashi de su territorio, pero sabía que él iba en serio… ¿Es qué tanto le importa este trabajo? No sabía, pero encontraría la manera de que Allen Walker abandonase por completo su mansión.

Bajó la aceleración en sus pasos para pararse frente a una puerta y de inmediato abrirla, era su despacho, en donde la mayoría de sus trabajos se encontraban guardados y clasificados. Ingresó luego de cerrar tras de sí la puerta, y dirigirse hasta el gran escritorio que había en el centro de aquella habitación, tomó su teléfono celular y buscó en su directorio a la persona capaz de hacer posible su único pedido en esos momentos… Sonrió satisfactoriamente al dar con el nombre que buscaba y rápidamente apretó la tecla de llamada para oír cómo se conectaba con la otra línea.

- _¡Moshi moshi! _–una infantil voz se oyó tras la otra línea.

- Habla Yuu Kanda, tengo que pedirte un favor…

- _¡Ara, ara! ¿A qué viene eso?_

- Solo escúchame… -Y fue así como esa persona entró en los planes de Yuu Kanda y próximamente, en la vida de Allen Walker.

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

_**CAPÍTULO 3:**_

_**La dulce y tierna Teen Honey.**_

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

Las gotas de lluvia caían más constantemente acelerando sus pasos para llegar cuanto antes a la oficina postal; corría y corría hasta que un charco le hizo resbalar sus pasos, cayendo de lleno en el suelo y empapándose por completo. Ese día no podía ir peor… De solo recordar como lo había iniciado, venía a su mente la hipótesis de que la vida lo odia.

**.,:´))Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

_En cuanto había bajado a desayunar, Kanda ya no se encontraba en el comedor, molestándolo aún más. Aunque debería de agradecer tal acto, puesto que estar cerca de aquel sujeto lo único que ocasionaría sería un pleito. Allen era de esa clase de chicos con mucha paciencia, mucha pero mucha, era una persona agradable, y buscaba siempre la comunicación para lidiar con las personas que no son muy de su agrado, pero llegó un día en el que conoció a una personas que no es de "dialogar" y digamos que fue la piedra con la cual Allen tropezó y con quien su tan renombrada paciencia SÍ conocía límites._

_No le importó mucho la ausencia del japonés, puesto que el hambre ocupaba el centro de su preocupación y su estómago reclamaba algo rápidamente. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Miranda-san, así que no comería como estaba acostumbrado, aunque eso signifique no rendir lo suficiente en el día. Bueno, ya vería como lo hacía. _

_En cuenta había bajado hasta el comedor, la susodicha mucama con complejos de masoquista había llegado junto a él._

_- A-Allen-san… Tiene una llamada. –Indicó la mujer señalando el teléfono al final de la habitación._

_- Gracias. –sonrió amablemente, para ir a contestar; se había levantado de buenas esa mañana, aunque aquel sueño no fuese incluido entre "las cosas buenas", siempre ve el lado positivo… Hasta ese momento, ya que no contaba con "aquella" llamada. -¿Diga?_

_- Estúpido sobrino… -un aura depresiva rodeó al adolescente, quien apretaba con fuerza su puño libre, deseando en lo posible, cortar de inmediato aquella llamada._

_- C-Cross… -Murmuró con una voz sombría que incluso asustó a Miranda, haciendo que ésta volviera de inmediato a sus quehaceres. - ¿Cómo estás? –la hipocresía era su arma maestra en éstos casos._

_- Bien, ¿qué tal la vida rica por allá? Disfrutas mucho, ¿no? ¿Te mencioné que tu niño tiene más o menos veinte años? _

_Un tic nervioso se apoderó en el ojo del inglés, queriendo en lo posible tener en frente al pelirrojo para saciar sus ganas de querer golpearlo fuertemente. Lo sombrío en Allen comenzó a aumentar, y Miranda, quien un poco preocupada por Allen se asomó por la puerta para ver el estado del joven, pudo notar unos cuernos saliendo de su cráneo, o tal vez se deba al exceso de trabajo que tiene encima la mujer._

_- Así que tú ya lo sabías… -Comenzó a reír en voz baja, aguantándose las ganas de mandarlo al demonio._

_- Jeje, digamos que sí. Bien, llamaba para decirte que te he enviado unos recados. –Todo el aura negra y los cuernos desaparecieron al oír aquello, que despertó la curiosidad en el albino._

_- ¿Recados? –preguntó cerciorándose de haber oído bien._

_- No me hagas repetirlo que así gasto más saliva, -suspiró. –Te recomiendo que vayas pronto a recibirlo en la oficina de recados, o su vencimiento podría traerte problemas…_

_- ¿V-Vencimiento? –Comenzó a pensar hasta llegar a una idea clara. –Solo para estar seguro… ¿M-Me has enviado…tus cuentas?_

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante…? Bueno, solo algunas. ¡Qué te diviertas!_

**.,:´))Fin´:-:´Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

- Demonios… -Murmuró escupiendo un poco de agua que se le había metido en la boca al caer.

Pudo ver un par de piernas frente suyo, alzó la vista y vio una sonrisita inocente junto con un par de ojos liliáceos mirarle con gracia. Era una chica de más o menos su misma edad o un poco más, cabello largo que caían en dos coletas negras azabaches, por alguna razón, le tenía cara conocida; la chica se agachó hasta estar a la altura de él y decir con un tono burlón.

- Parece que estás un poco mojado… -Dijo sonriendo, pronto la lluvia que lo empapaba dejó de caer sobre él, al darse cuenta, la chica que estaba frente suyo traía consigo un paraguas que lo protegía de la lluvia.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? –Preguntó. La chica extendió su mano libre, el muchacho miró por unos segundos su mano envueltas en guantes negros y la tomó con las suyas, así pudo levantarse.

- Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto. –Allen comenzó a estudiarla detenidamente: tenía rasgos orientales, y su cabello era largo y sedoso, o eso fue lo que le pareció. Tenía una apariencia muy bien cuidada, como si se tratase de una… Detuvo sus pensamientos al ir procesando la información.

- ¡Oh, ahora entiendo! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa, llamando la atención de la muchacha. -¡Eres Lenalee Lee, la famosa modelo "Teen Honey", ¿no es así? Te vi en varias revistas y…

- Ara, es un placer saber que un chico como tú lee revistas de chicas… -rió gentilmente, sacando en Allen un fuerte sonrojo.

- ¡E-Eh, y-yo…! E-Eran las revistas de una amiga… -dijo cabizbajo por la vergüenza.

- Jeje, no solo salgo en revistas para chicas. –Le guiñó el ojo. –Solo bromeaba. Me agradas, Allen-kun. –el sonrojo nuevamente adornó sus mejillas, mientras se rascaba levemente su mejilla. -¿A dónde te dirigías, Allen-kun?

- ¡Oh, es cierto! Lo había olvidado… Iba a la oficina postal, a retirar unas cosas, ¿y tú? Es raro que andes sola, digo, como eres una celebridad, ¿no deberías tener por lo menos un guardaespaldas?

- ¿Qué dices? Si puedo cuidarme sola… Además, te encontré a ti y pareces de fiar… -Se agarró del brazo del albino. –Por el momento, tú serás mi guardaespaldas.

- E-Eh… ¿También vas a la oficina postal?

- ¡Hai! Tengo que buscar unas cartas de mi hermano… -y así continuaron hablando mientras se dirigían hacia su destino en común; y sin darse cuenta, la lluvia comenzó a cesar.

Al llegar, ambos pidieron sus recados correspondientes. Todo el transcurso hasta allí, Allen se había olvidado por completo de su amargura, gracias a la compañía de la joven Lee, aunque al recibir el recado de Cross, digamos que algo de esa "amargura" regresó.

Allen quedó en blanco al ver las…

- Ca-Ca-Ca-Catorce cuentas sin pagar… -Murmuró con el aura depresiva, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo para plantar setas. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba aquello. –E-Eso solo significa que trabajaré más de la cuenta junto con el idiota ese… -Así volvió nuevamente al suelo, dispuesto a plantar setas.

- ¿A-Allen-kun? ¿Puedes levantarte?

- A-Aún no… -Murmuró. La china se compadecía de él, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que venía tras esas cartas, desvió hacia ellas y pudo ver que entre todas esas, había una sin revisar.

- Anno… Allen-kun, tienes una carta sin revisar. –dijo tomándola entre sus manos para leerla, aunque Allen no estaba dispuesto a abrirla, conociendo a Cross, de seguro se trataba de otra cuenta, que sumaría a las anteriores, unas 15 cuentas. –Dice… Road Kamelot…

Los ojos de Allen se abrieron de par en par, terminando en ese mismo momento su agonía, para ponerse de pié y tomar la carta en sus manos. Aún no la abría, simplemente la miraba superficialmente, como temiendo a abrirla. El corazón comenzó a acelerarle. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la preocupada de Lenalee, recordaba que no se encontraba solo. Sonrió. Para así guardarla en el bolcillo de su campera.

- ¿No piensas abrirla, Allen-kun?

- No, prefiero no hacerlo… -Murmuró con una sonrisa. -¡Bien, debo irme! Fue un gusto conocerte, Lenalee-san.

- Por favor, solo llámame Lenalee. –Sonrió amablemente, siendo correspondida con otra sonrisa por parte del albino.

- Hasta luego, Lenalee. –Y así Allen se retiró de aquel lugar con todas las cartas que había recibido, incluso la que decidió no abrir. Podía ver como el joven se perdía de su vista, mientras ella miraba atenta por donde se había marchado. Bajó la mirada mientras una sonrisa adornaba su joven rostro.

- Con que… Éste es la pesadilla de mi primo, ¿eh? Educado, noble, y amistoso… Sip, todo lo contrario a ti, Kanda. –se dirigió hasta fuera del lugar para así abrir su paraguas y marcharse.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

El vapor que desprendía la taza de té, era casi palpable, denotando el hervor en él. Aún no probaba ni un sorbo, porque sabía que se quemaría tanto los labios como la lengua. Miraba a la persona delante de ella. Sin problema alguno tomaba continuadamente su taza de té.

- Entonces… ¿Ya lo conociste? –oyó su voz gruesa interrumpir el silencio. Ni siquiera la miraba, al parecer encontraba más interesante la taza de té que su propia prima. Dio un suspiro.

- Hai, ahora lo entiendo… Aborreces todo aquel que sea distinto a ti, ¿no es verdad? –lo vio fruncir el entrecejo, tan característico en él. Sonrió complacida. - ¿Por qué deseas tanto que abandone tu mansión, Kanda?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Lenalee… -Dijo nada más, dando otro sorbo a su taza de té.

- Bueno, el hecho de comentar a otros tus proyectos no es propio de ti, como el de llamarme y pedirme un favor… ¡Ara! Lo último lo has hecho, ¿qué esperas por hacer lo primero?

- No necesitas saber lo que hago, además, no te estoy preguntando sobre tus cosas, ¿no es verdad? –dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Aunque para qué preguntar, si en las revistas sale toda mi vida… Digamos que es el precio de la fama, aunque dudo mucho que estés leyendo revistas, ¿no es así?

- ¿Y aún lo preguntas? –Se puso de pié para dirigirse hasta su escritorio. -¿Cuánto quieres por éste trabajo?

- Ja… Hablas como si en verdad lo fuera a hacer.

- Has venido desde China hasta aquí, dudo que sea por una reunión familiar luego de tantos años. –El japonés sonrió con astucia, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la muchacha, quien también se puso de pié para enfrentarlo.

- Bien, mi condición es la siguiente: -le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. –Dejarme vivir aquí. –Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido para fruncir el cejo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar…?

- Antes de que digas algo más, te tengo que recordar que no dispones más que un mes antes de que Emilia Galmar llegue. –Sonrió victoriosa.

- … -Suspiró hondamente. – ¿Has huido de casa nuevamente?

- Lo dices como si ya estuvieras acostumbrado a ello. Y si, lo hice. Así que, como primo responsable, tú—

- No tengo el espíritu de un buen primo, así que lo que pides está denegado. –tomó unos archivos para leerlos.

- ¿Y dónde supones que duerma? –Lenalee comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Y la agencia de modelaje? ¿O también lo has dejado? –dijo burlonamente, aunque viendo la seriedad con la que portaba su prima le decía que había dado en el blanco. -¿Cómo pudiste?

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estaba harta de ellos… -Se cruzó de brazos.

- … -Kanda se quedó pensativo unos minutos, craneando detenidamente sus futuros movimientos. –Bien, puedes quedarte aquí—

- ¡Si! –festejó victoriosa.

- Hasta que te consiga otro lugar donde vivir.

- ¿Eh?

- Cómo eres una menor sin representante, tienes que acatar mis reglas… ¿De acuerdo? –Dio su última palabra, y de eso, Lenalee era consciente.

- Bien. –Suspiró hondamente. De pronto escuchan como tocan la puerta, y Kanda da la orden de que ingrese.

- Disculpe… -Allen se quedó de piedra al ver a Lenalee dentro. -¿L-Lenalee?

- ¡Allen-kun! No sabía que vivías aquí también… -Mintió la chica. –Ahora yo lo haré también. –dice eufóricamente la muchacha.

- Hasta que te consiga un departamento. –repitió Kanda desde su escritorio.

- Bueno, hasta que me consiga un departamento… -corrigió desanimada. -¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Trabajas aquí, verdad?

- Sí, soy la… -

- Moyashi, tráeme más té. –Ordenó de inmediato. Allen infló sus cachetes para retirarse. Lenalee desvió su mirada hasta su primo quien seguía con lo suyo, así que se dirigió hasta él.

- Si que eres malo, Kanda… -dice fingiendo enfado.

- Entre que te burles de mí o callar al enano… Prefiero callar al enano, y recuerda que soy quien te da su casa para que duermas, así que no me hagas cambiar de opinión al respecto.

- ¡Hai! –Y sin más se retiró, dejando solo a Kanda en la habitación.

- Ahora tengo tres niños bajo mi cuidado… -Murmuró molesto. –Yupi… -murmuró desganado.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿B-Bakanda y tú son primos? –dijo Allen totalmente asombrado por lo que acaba de oír, casi derramando el té que estaba sirviendo en la taza del japonés, aunque para la china no fue lo sorprendente la reacción del muchacho, más bien, el apodo por el cual nombró a su primo.

- ¿B-Bakanda? –Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego estallar en carcajadas incontrolables. –N-Nunca había oído tal apodo, -se sujetaba el estómago como si fuese a explotar. –De verdad que me agradas, Allen-kun.

- E-Eh… -Dijo confundido, pero sin darse cuenta, había llenado ya la taza haciendo que ésta rebosara, sus dedos fueron víctimas del líquido caliente, cuyo dueño se los llevó a la boca para sanar la quemadura. –I-Itaii…

- Jaja, déjamelo a mí. –dijo tomando arreglando el desastre ocasionado por la desatención del albino.

- Lo siento.

- Naa, me conformo con un "Gracias, Lenalee, eres la mejor" bueno, solo di gracias. –rió divertida.

- G-Gracias, ¿sabes? Aún no puedo creer que una persona tan agradable como tú pueda ser pariente de ese Bak… Kanda. –corrigió causando más gracia en la china.

- En realidad… -Bajó la mirada un poco. –No somos parientes de sangre. Pero creo que nos parecemos un poco cuando nos enojamos. –rió. –Aún no me has visto molesta, Allen-kun.

- E-Espero no hacerlo. –dijo con una sonrisita mientras se rascaba la mejilla con una gotita al estilo anime cayendo sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Bien, mucha plática! Debemos llevar ésta taza de té al _Bakanda_ o si no se enfurecerá. –dijo enfatizando el apodo, y luego sacar carcajadas en ambos jóvenes.

Comenzaban a subir los escalones, dirigiéndose hasta donde Kanda se encontraba, su amado despacho; y mientras recorrían el trayecto dentro de aquella gran mansión, Allen y Lenalee seguían conversando animadamente, como si fuesen los amigos recién encontrados, riendo por cualquier disparate que se les ocurriera.

- Oh, es cierto… -Dijo Allen deteniendo el paso, y llamando la atención en la china. –Hoy por la mañana, ¿recibiste la carta de tu hermano?

- Ah… -Se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta, una sonrisa triste se acentuó en ella y eso lo notó perfectamente Allen. –En realidad, no.

- …L-Lo siento… -podía sentir la tristeza en la muchacha, haciéndolo sentir culpable por mencionar aquello.

- No te disculpes, después de todo, tiene mucho trabajo. –agregó con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al albino; retomaron la caminata.

- Si no te molesta, ¿puedo preguntar de qué trabaja tu hermano?

- Ya lo preguntaste, -rió divertida. –Claro que no me molesta. Mi hermano lidera una compañía de medicamentos, teniendo muchas representaciones alrededor del mundo. –su rostro se iluminaba al hablar de su hermano mayor. -¿Sabes? Hasta creó vacunas contra algunas enfermedades…

- Wow, tu hermano es sorprendente… -Dijo impresionado Allen. –Y ¿dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? Pues, como entiendo, recorre mucho, ¿es verdad?

- Sip, siempre está viajando por lo que no suelo verlo continuamente. Creo que ahora mismo está en África, no lo sé muy bien. –dijo con su dedo índice sobre su barbilla, pensativa.

- África, ¿eh? ¡Suena genial! –Alegó Allen con una amplia sonrisa. –Y… ¿Qué te motivó para hacerte modelo, Lenalee? –preguntó interesado.

Lenalee se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, aunque era la más común a la hora de una entrevista entre reporteros, siempre preguntaban eso, y siempre respondía con lo mismo.

- Era mi sueño desde pequeña. –contestó como solía hacerlo en todas las entrevistas.

- Oh…

- ¡Oi, moyashi! –La voz de su "niño" lo despertó de su pensamiento. Levantaron la vista y vieron a Kanda en la puerta de su despacho. -¿Dónde está mi té?

- A-Aquí lo traigo, y mi nombre es ALLEN. –corrigió molesto y frunciendo el ceño.

Allen se adelantó casi corriendo para entregar el té al japonés lo antes posible, mientras Lenalee veía desde su posición aquella escena: discutiendo entre sí, pero había algo más en eso. Por primera vez podía ver otra expresión en el rostro de su "primo", aunque se tratase de un semblante de rabia, había otra expresión que la monótona inexpresividad, o la mueca de molestia.

Lenalee se detuvo al caer en cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría. Allen y Kanda, a pesar de no conocerse mucho, ya se trataban como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años, y desde hace años se tuvieran aquella rivalidad impresionante que simplemente lograron en dos días o quizás menos. Sonrió. A pesar de que aparentasen no llevarse bien, ella podía descifrar una cierta atmósfera cálida, algo así como una familia.

- Familia… ¿eh? –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Vio nuevamente a aquellos dos quienes seguían discutiéndose, le era tan familiar aquella escena, como cuando eran chicos. Suspiró. Un muchacho prácticamente extraño podía generar aquella atmósfera y sacar de la monotonía a Yuu Kanda… Algo que ni siquiera ella, quien suponía ser parte de su familia, había logrado.

- ¡Qué envidia! –murmuró.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Hi! *entrando a la sala estilo comedia yankee***

**Hola de nuevo! jojojo**

**Gracias por su preferencia (¿?)**

**Creo que me estoy confundiendo con esas bolsitas de supermercado que tienen "gracias por su preferencia" o algo semejante XD gomen…!**

**Bueh… *mirada seria***

**¡Kya! Arigato…! Gracias a ustedes, traigo un nuevo capítulo, Yey! ^^U**

**Gracias a todos los que leen ésta historia y también a las personitas que toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario, nya~**

**Mayuka love:**** ¡Hola! Y espero que tu interés por la historia continúe, desho? o.O? ojojo, Arigato, hontoni arigato, Mayuka-san! ^^ Sep, Kanda se pasó con eso, pero me encantó *¬* jejeje, y el pequeño moyashi, ¡kya! °w° Espero tu comentario del nuevo capi, nee? Gracias por leer y por tu comentario!**

**Kotoko noda:**** ¡Hi! Gracias por tu comentario que es bien recibido ^^ ¡Qué bueno que te guste la historia, Yey! Y próximamente, el siguiente capi, nee! Ja ne!**

**Yuki souma:** **¡Yeah! ¡Allen rules! Te apoyo en eso, jeje. Tranqui, pronto la continuación así que, sabrás muy pronto como continúa todo el embrollo éste, ojojo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capi recién sacado del horno sea de tu agrado, desho?**

**Alhena star:**** Nya~ en verdad temía que se aburrieran con lo larguito que se mandaba el capi, pero veo que te gusto! Es un alivio ^^ Me gustó mi calificación, pero haré que te vuelvas adicta a él, jejeje bueno, no tan extremista XD Y si, Emilia aparecerá, veamos como tomará Allen las cartas, aunque falta un poco que ella llegue, así que será momento suficiente para poder aprender a ser "una buena niñera" ¿desho? Jajaja, amo a Alma, y no sería un buen fic si no contara con él, ¡Up Alma Up! Hasta pronto, también cuidate, ¿nee?**

**Yu Okawa:** **Jojo, gomen si te incomodé *dándose palmaditas en su frente* jojo me alegra saber que te gusta tanto esta historia! *dando saltitos estilo usagi-san* See, Kanda dejó O_O a muchos lectores con eso, jejeje pero me encantó también a mí! Wii Allen tiene un gran espíritu y cuando se trata de cumplir con algo, él lo hará, pero Kanda es historia a parte, jejeje, le pondrá difícil a moyashi-chan. Bueno y referente a "ese" trabajo, de seguro comienzas a sospechar aún más con éste capítulo, ¿desho? Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos, nee?**

**Alice Minatsuki:**** Hola ^^ y la sola idea de tener a Allen cuidando de ti, OMG, si que es para desangrarse y repetir la frase de Kanda, ¿desho? "podría violarte" jajajaja XD es que Allen es terriblemente violable *¬* gomen, mucha imaginación depravante, ojojo ^^U Jaja y Kanda es Kanda, así lo amamos! Aunque esperemos que no se sobrepase con moyashi-chan… Digo, queremos que Allen se siente de nuevo ¿no? *mirada divertida hacia el albino* Allen sabrá hacerle frente a su "niño" pero la pregunta es ¿por cuánto tiempo, desho? Gracias por tu comentario y espero recibirlo en el siguiente capi, nee? Actualizaré lo más rápido que me sea posible! Sayonara ^^**

**KShieru:**** ¡Hi, hi! Gracias por tu comentario, y continuaré porque veo que te gusta mucho al igual que las demás lectoras, nya~ jajaja seeep, Allen es el ídolo, haciendo frente a éste trabajo tan duro que es cuidar a un "niño" de 20 años jojo, y la actualización estará próximamente! Matta ne! ^^**

******NikoNiko-chan:**** Hai, hai...! Para tí y para los demás lectores la conti, nya~ ^^ Y creo que ésta vez no me demoré mucho, ¿desho? Bueh, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya estoy en campaña craneando la siguiente así que, nos vemos! ^^**

******SeikaDrago:**** Kombawa! ^^ sep sep, Kanda posee su caracter taaan "especial" aunque no creo que haya problema en "silenciar" a más de uno con respecto a los comentarios de que el moyashi durmió en su habitación, muajaja XD Jo, creo que tienes razón en esa acotasión, ^^ Kanda lo hubiera mandado volar, pero quizás en aquella descripción con que había estudiado al durmiente albino le haya quitado las ganas de hacerlo, después de todo, Kanda es impredecible pero trataré de que no me salga muy OOC a lo largo de la historia y que el gusto por leerla continúe, YOSH! XD Nuevamente gracias! Kya! ~ Bien, hasta lueguito! ^^**

******Racksha Yami:**** Hola hola! Y que seas bienvenida al igual que tu locura XD, sep, la locura es lo que mueve el mundo see... ^^ Nya~ que bueno que te haya gustado! espero que siempra puedas decir eso de ésta historia, por eso, trabajaré duro! Nya~ Etto, tampoco se como se escribe eso, jeje ^^U Seep, quien no querría un pac Yullen para el hogar XD, me anoto para recibirlo junto a tí, después de todo, tampoco soy buena con las niñeras, jeje ^^U y menos cuidando yo a alguien ¬¬ ni siquiera me sé cuidar a mí misma XD Y espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy! ^^ Tranqui, yo también amenazo por los reviews jeje ^^U así que nos leemos! Bye bye!**

**En fin, gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de hacerlo ^^**

**espero que sigan este fic y su gusto por leerlo!**

**Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que así sea! YOSH! X3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, y espero alzarlo pronto,**

**Ja ne! ^^**


	4. Despliegue Familiar 1 Parte

**Titulo: La niñera de Kanda.  
Autor: Haru no Ookami.  
Pareja: Yullen. **

**Género: Romance - Comedia.****  
****Advertencia: Yaoi - Lime. (Así que si no gustas de ésta temática, te recomiendo, SALGAS CORRIENDO! ^^U)**

**Extras: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ****¡¿Qué demonios? - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.**

**: DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sama!**

**: Se agradece el hecho que estén visitando éstos rumbos..**

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨∙**_**La Niñera de Kanda∙**_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

El viento matinal la recibió con su tan característica suavidad y sencillez, como la caricia que anhelaba recibir y que sabía que se encontraba a más de 1500km., desde donde ella se encontraba. Las cortinas bailaban despreocupadamente una a cada lado suyo, mientras que su vista yacía perdida en el horizonte inexistente en aquella ciudad llena de edificios que asfixiaban la deseada libertad. Dio un suspiro por pura inercia, ya se le había hecho costumbre exhalar por frustración.

Descendió la mirada y se fijó que al lado suyo reposaba los paquetes que le habían llegado de sus amigos, si es así como se los podía llamar a esos seres sin corazón y dependencia total hacia el consumismo. Frunció el ceño como sospechando lo que contendrían dentro de los envoltorios blancos.

No tenía nada mejor que hacer, ni hambre tenía. Tomó uno de los paquetes y colocándolo delante de ella, apoyado sobre el modular de la ventana, lo abrió. Su sorpresa fue fugaz, solo se trataban de las últimas revistas del mes en donde tenían como portada principal su rostro hipócrita y fingido que la gente amaba.

Tomó otro paquete para abrirlo y ver más revistas… Era tan monótono. Se imaginó que el resto de los paquetes serían más revistas, así que no se molestaría en abrirlas. Tomó una de ellas y comenzó a hojearla en la sección donde habían más fotos de ella, luciendo su juvenil rostro y envidiado cuerpo, envuelto en el conjunto de tela sin sentido de combinación ni de color, que la gente acostumbraba a llamarlo moda.

Miraba sus ojos en el papel, aquellos mismos ojos que al mirarse en el espejo se hallaban, pero con el brillo de la falsedad y ternura momentánea. Le deprimía ver aquello. Tomó otra revista y haciendo lo mismo, volvió a ver su persona impresa en el papel, mostrando aquella sonrisa inocentemente estúpida que tanto odiaba… Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y una rabia inundó su alma.

Arrancó despiadadamente la página en donde contenía su foto, y la arrugó con tal furia que deseó seguir haciendo eso hasta que la revista sea historia. El papel arrugado y rasgado en partes desiguales comenzó a inundar el suelo de la habitación, pero aún seguía insatisfecha. Buscó en su bolso una pluma y comenzó a destruir con ella la estética y belleza de las restantes fotografías.

Terminó postrada en el suelo, mientras su única compañía era su imagen destruida, alfombrando el piso del cuarto. Las lágrimas caían lentas pero continuas, y su rabia prevalecía pero no era mayor que la pena que sentía hacia sí misma. Se odiaba. Se odiaba por haber elegido aquel infierno que pudo haber evitado…

- Felicidades… Teen Honey…

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Miraba distraídamente las ventanas cristalinas de aquel lugar, amaba su despacho pero no simplemente por ser "su oficina", más bien lo que le hacía serlo; iniciando con el escritorio, no era ni muy bajo ni muy alto, estaba en la medida perfecta para que su espalda no sufriera las consecuencias; su amado sillón de escritorio, era de cuero y muy suavecito pero lo que más le gustaba era el hecho que el asiento daba una vuelta entera, así que mientras no había personas dentro de la sala, su diversión se reducía a dar vueltas sobre su amado sillón.

Luego está Britany que era como su mejor amiga, no se asusten, estamos hablando de la cafetera eléctrica que descansa en la esquina de la habitación, la marca del aparato es "Britany" de allí su nombre. Pues el café era infaltable en su "dieta equilibrada", ya sea de madrugada o de tarde, él debía de ingerir aquel líquido oscuro, aunque siempre le faltaba un toque de algo a aquel café y no sabía qué precisamente era…

Pero entre todas las cosas que podría amar de "su oficina" la más fundamental eran los grandes ventanales que actuaban de pared del ala izquierda, solamente ventanas… Sonrió pacíficamente al girarse y deleitarse con el pasar de las nubes, tan despreocupadamente lentas y libre a la vez, recordaba cuando era más joven mirar las nubes por la tarde junto con su pequeña hermana, ambos acostados sobre el pastizal mientras buscaban alguna forma reconocible a las blancas nubes. Suspiró quedadamente, desviando la vista de aquella ventana y alejándose de esos recuerdos, para centrar su atención en la fotografía sobre su escritorio.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y tomar entre sus manos como si de una reliquia se tratase, pues para él, sí era una reliquia, pues en la fotografía veía cuatro rostros sonrientes dando la espalda a una hermosa casa en China. Recordaba la sonrisa de su madre era tan encantadora y angelical, mientras que sentado junto a ella, yacía su padre con una media sonrisa y con aquellos ojos oscuros e intensos, los cuales había heredado.

Mientras seguía estudiando la fotografía familiar, llegó hasta cierta azabache con la sonrisa amplia y tierna, muy semejante a su madre. En aquella fotografía ella debía de tener unos… tres años, si sus cálculos son exactos. Acarició superficialmente la foto en donde su hermanita se encontraba abrazada a él, cuando tenía dieciséis años, con su sonrisa inocente y despreocupada.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarse a sí mismo, ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué tanta melancolía?

Simple.

Su rostro dejó a un lado la sonrisa al oír como la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a su colega Reever acompañado de dos personas, que a uno si pudo identificarlo de inmediato, con aquel semblante serio y arrogante a la vez, con el extraño bigote y esos ojos afilados como navajas. Se puso de pié para recibir a aquellas personas.

- Señor Lverrier. –Nombró guardándose el asombro para sus adentros.

- Komui, te presento a mí asistente, Howard Link. –el rubio acompañante, dio una leve reverencia como saludo, a lo que él respondió de la misma manera. –Pero no estamos aquí para intercambiar saludos… -dijo tosco como siempre. Sabía que algo malo ocurría en esos momentos, clara señal era la presencia del hombre en su oficina, pero lo que más le preocupaba era… -Se trata de su hermana menor. –Dio en el blanco. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, pero era obvio tratándose de su amada hermana menor.

- Lo escucho. –finalizó el chino haciendo una señal con la mano, ofreciéndoles asiento a los recién llegados.

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

_**CAPÍTULO 4:**_

"_**Despliegue familiar. Parte 1."**_

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

Sus párpados comenzaban a pesarle, al igual que su cabeza, estaba por caerse dormido pero trataba de no hacerlo, después de todo, él había decidido estar allí. Como dijo _Bakanda_, él se lo buscó. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo, no podía mostrarse cansado o darle motivo por el cual Kanda tenga que rectificarle algo, puesto que la semana del plazo aún no culminaba, recién era jueves y no podía dejarse vencer en el cuarto día tan solo quedando tres días más por los cuales luchar para hacerse un lugar.

Miraba atento a la situación delante suyo: Kanda yacía sentado en su cómodo sillón frente a dos hombres, explicándoles las reglas que implica contratar a Yuu Kanda. Posó sus ojos plateados sobre la presencia del japonés, era casi irreconocible, portando aquel semblante serio pero a la vez atento, haciendo alarde de su capacidad de conquistar la atención de todo aquel que tenga el cartelito de "cliente" colgando de su cuello. Por un momento se preguntaba si el bastardo con quien vivía y el elegante frente suyo eran la misma persona.

- Entonces, Señor Kanda… -Dijo uno de los hombres. –Tenemos un trato.

- Me parece perfecto, -dijo el japonés sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, como si estuviese acostumbrado y la verdad así era. –Me gustaría que llenasen éste formulario y quisiera que todos los datos me lo entreguen con antelación al día del juicio, no me gusta hacer todo a último momento y necesito tiempo para planear mi jugada. –dijo con una sonrisa altanera, haciendo que los hombres se miraran entre sí con una sonrisa, de seguro pensando "hemos elegido bien" pues Kanda era un reconocido y prestigioso abogado, recibido en una de las mejores Universidades de todo Japón, haciendo sus pasantías en distintos países, de allí enriqueciendo varios idiomas, que el japonés hablaba fluidamente.

Pero no solo se trataba de un simple abogado, su famosa popularidad se centraba en la seguridad de hacer perfectamente su trabajo, de no tener piedad contra sus "oponentes" y el que nunca había perdido ningún caso. Era el abogado perfecto… Y las aspiraciones de cierto albino querían llegar a tocar esas capacidades. Sonrió cabizbajo.

Aquellos hombres sentados frente al azabache comenzaron a llenar los datos en las hojas blancas que le había entregado a cada uno, teniendo como último sus firmas en los puntos aceptados del contrato, para luego, devolverlas al japonés.

- Bien… -Ambos hombres se pusieron de pié al igual que Kanda. –Tendremos todo listo para ésta semana. –dice uno estrechando la mano contra el japonés, seguidamente del otro.

- Eso espero. La dama de llaves les guiará a la salida. –Kanda tocó un pequeño botón sobre su escritorio y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Miranda ingresara a la habitación y sus infaltables tropezones. Los hombres se miraron entre sí con una ceja enarcada, mientras Kanda tenía un tic en una de las propias. –Miranda, conduce hacia la salida a los caballeros, por favor. –Dijo de mala gana.

- S-Sumimase… E-Enseguida, Señor. –dijo dando una señal educada con la mano para la siguieran, y pronto el exceso de personas disminuyó a Allen y Kanda.

El último se sentó nuevamente en su sillón de cuero negro y dio un hondo suspiro, mientras se masajeaba la sien. Allen se puso de pié y miró atentamente al japonés, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué tanto miras, Moyashi? –dijo tosco despertándolo de sus pensamientos, ya que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en el azabache, quien ahora lo miraba con esos ojos oscuros y profundos como el mismo mar.

- E-Eh, nada… -Desvió nerviosamente la mirada avergonzada, recordándose que él no tenía el cartelito "cliente" en su cuello por lo que el "bastardo" más bien, conocido como_ Bakanda_ era quien le hablaba. –Fue muy impresionante, en verdad parecías otra persona al hablar. –sonrió amigablemente.

Kanda se sorprendió por aquella acotación pero fue corto el lapso de asombro, para dejar ver aquella sonrisa autosuficiente, haciendo alarde en aquel rostro.

- Hmp, ¿debería de agradecer algo viniendo de un garbanzo? –su oración era mordaz que solamente lo hacían enojar. Frunció el entreceño con rabia.

- Olvidaba que estaba tratando con el _bakanda_ de siempre, jaja –rió irónicamente. –También debería felicitar tu gran actuación frente a tus clientes.

- No hay problema, te doy permiso para que lo hagas. –sonrió victorioso al ver la mueca de enfado en el albino.

- Hmp, no sé por qué me molesto… -Masculló entre dientes y la mirada molesta en contra del japonés, girándose y volver a sentarse sobre el sofá. Sostenía su rostro fastidiado sobre sus dos manos, éstas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, mirando con mala leche al mayor sentado en su misma dirección, teniendo como barrera entre ambos, la cínica distancia y el escritorio del último.

Allen comenzó a relajar el rostro, entreteniéndose mirando todo en aquella habitación: las altas estanterías llenos de libros y unas cuantas repisas de trofeos, preguntándose de qué sería; siguió su recorrido visual hasta las ventanas tras el japonés, que se encontraban opacadas por las oscuras cortinas grises, aunque entre la unión entre las dos monótonas cortinas, podía visualizar un díscolo brillo, colándose aunque sea mínimamente por aquel espacio entre ambas telas. Siguió mirando hasta llegar al dueño de aquella gran y lujosa habitación, quien mantenía la mirada atenta a la pantalla del computador, tecleando con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba insistentemente su hombro y cuello. Esto llamó la atención en el albino, y súbitamente se puso de pié, caminando en la dirección del mayor.

- Kanda, ¿quieres un masaje? –preguntó el albino, señalando con su dedo índice el hombro ajeno siendo masajeado por sí mismo.

- ¿Sabes hacerlo? –Preguntó toscamente y enarcando una ceja.

- Por algo te lo estoy preguntando, -respondió frunciendo el ceño, pero relajó sus facciones tras un suspiro, y colocándose tras el nipón, colocó la larga y azabache melena por delante del pecho del dueño, pudiendo tener libre la espalda del mismo.

Posó inmediatamente sus manos sobre cada hombro, dando inicio a la fricción de pieles, con un ritmo lento para sentir las contracciones en primer lugar, dando más intensidad al masaje. Allen podía sentir que al cabo de minutos, Kanda relajó los hombros, respondiendo positivamente al masaje del menor, quien sonrió al ver aquello. Poco a poco los nudos en el nipón iban desapareciendo, consierando el hecho de la intensidad con que iba el albino.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué tal lo hago? –Pronunció Allen rompiendo el silencio y acomodándose frente al escritorio del azabache, tratando de que la sonrisa en su rostro no sea muy notoria, aunque estaba contento y ansioso de oír algo positivo saliendo de aquellos labios que solo sabían producir maleza e irritación en él.

- Hmp, sabes lo básico, quizás no seas tan inútil como... –el rostro de Allen se tornó a una notoria sorpresa, Kanda lo miró sobre la pantalla y aquella sonrisa infantil lo dejó desconcertado y para qué negar que le produjo irritación. -¿Qué?

- Me das a entender que… ¿me aceptas como tu niñera?… -Dijo lo último con una sonrisa para fastidiar al mayor; el otro parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

- No me refería a eso.

- ¡Pero lo ibas a decir! –restregó eufórico Allen, poniéndose de pié y apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

- No es mi culpa que no me dejes terminar, _Moyashi_.

- ¡No es mi culpa que no comprendas ni tus propias palabras, _Bakanda! _–Volvió a sentarse ahora con una sonrisa triunfal, que no duró mucho, pues al darse cuenta, Kanda estaba delante suyo volviendo a hacer alarde de sus reflejos y velocidad, tomándolo desprevenido y sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo del sofá donde anteriormente estaba sentado.

- _Moyashi…_ -escupió con un tono frío y terrorífico.

- ¡S-Suéltame! ¡¿Acaso no puedes aceptar cuando pierdes…? –dijo molesto tratando de soltarse del agarre del mayor.

Al oír aquello, Kanda acentuó una sonrisa que no era precisamente altanera, era más bien una sádica que nunca contempló en aquel rostro. –Si… Creo que tienes razón, _Moyashi_… -dice enfatizando el apodo. –No me gusta perder. –soltó de mala gana al albino cayendo sobre el sofá, agradeciendo que éste fuera bien acolchonado para que no doliera tanto el impacto contra el asiento, aunque su cabeza tuvo la mala suerte de sentir el duro posa brazo.

- B-Bastardo… -murmuró con rabia sobándose la cabeza. Kanda lo miraba altivamente y se posicionó encima de él sujetándolo de sus muñecas para que no lograra escaparse. Allen veía aterrado la situación, buscaba alguna manera para quitárselo de encima pero simplemente parecía imposible.

Kanda estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del albino; una vez lo había visto en una película, donde un abusador había acorralado a la protagonista del filme de la misma manera en que Kanda lo estaba haciendo con él, y la muchacha usó como método de defensa, un golpe entre las piernas del hombre para lograr escapar de él.

Frunció el ceño, su objetivo se centraba en la entrepierna del mayor, pero antes de que el impacto sea conciso, Kanda había liberado una de sus manos rápidamente sujetando justo a tiempo la pierna de Allen, quien palideció al ver los reflejos del mayor, pensando "_Estúpida película, estúpidos actores, estúpido Kanda_"

- Muy ingenuo, moyashi… No podrás contra mí. –Mantuvo aquella sonrisa sádica en su rostro, haciendo que Allen comenzara a desesperarse, o mejor dicho, desesperarse MÁS de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Ohaiou, Kan…! –la puerta se había abierto mostrando la adorable sonrisa de Lenalee Lee, la dulce prima del bruto de Kanda. Se quedó estática al ver la escena, Kanda aprisionando a Allen contra el sofá, mientras sujetaba la pierna del menor. Todo daba una clara señal… -K-Kanda… ¡¿Eres gay? ¡Encima estás forzando a Allen-kun! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Mi primo es un violador de menores! –Lenalee comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras hacía melodramas.

Allen miraba estupefacto la escena de la muchacha mientras Kanda solo poseía un semblante de hastío, ambos con una gotita recayendo por sus cabezas. Kanda chasqueó la lengua y se separó del menor mientras se dirigía a su escritorio nuevamente, desajustando su odiosa corbata.

- ¡Allen-kun, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Kanda te hizo daño? –preguntó Lenalee acercándose hasta Allen.

- N-No, estoy bien. No te preocu—

- ¡Hmp, y pensar que esta puede no ser la última vez! –Restregó molesta Lenalee mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kanda. En el rostro del albino se generó una gran sorpresa. –Imagínate si estás aquí toda una semana, un mes… ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Terminarás con tu virginidad de un día para otro! ¡Kanda deberías comportarte mejor con tu niñera!

- L-Lenalee… -trataba de calmar el más joven.

- Hmp, como si quisiera comportarme con él. –Dijo Kanda con la mirada en el computador. Allen le sostuvo la vista un tanto preocupado por sus palabras; sabía que Kanda era un bastardo, pero… ¿Podría llegar tan lejos para que él dejara su casa? Con lo poco que lo conocía… Sí, definitivamente.

- ¡Allen-kun! –Llamó la china dándole un respingo al aludido. - ¡¿Estás consciente del trabajo que implica estar aquí? K-Kanda podría… ¡No! ¡De solo pensarlo, y-yo…! –se dio vuelta dando la espalda al albino, mientras Kanda miraba agobiado toda la escenita de su prima. –Acompáñame, por favor, Allen-kun… -y sin esperar respuesta alguna del muchacho, Lenalee lo tomó de la muñeca y ambos salieron de la habitación del japonés, quien solo dio un suspiro de alivio.

- L-Lenalee… -llamaba sin logro alguno de que ésta detuviera sus zancadas o que lo mirara por lo menos. Pero cuando iba a insistir aún más, la chica paró en seco y se giró a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Allen-kun!

- ¡H-Hai! –respondió alarmado por las cambiantes reacciones de la china.

- No me agrada para nada tu trabajo, -Allen cambió el semblante de asombro por uno un poco más serio. –Definitivamente, no le agradas a Kanda y él es capaz de muchas cosas por molestar a las personas que no quiere cerca suyo… Allen-kun, me agradas mucho y la verdad no desearía el trabajo que tienes a la peor persona del mundo, porque estoy segura que Kanda sería el peor castigo que uno podría recibir, y—

- Lenalee, -la chica calló ante aquel llamado, mientras que Allen sonreía amistosamente. –aprecio mucho tu preocupación, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Sé que Kanda es terriblemente molesto, pero no estoy haciendo esto porque quiero hacerlo y nada más, es porque no tengo de otra. En verdad, apreció el gesto de tu preocupación, Lenalee. Gracias.

- …Y ¿si tuvieras un trabajo mejor? –dijo cabizbaja, llamando la atención el albino.

- ¿Ah?

- ¡Si, si tuvieras un mejor trabajo no necesitarías este trabajo! ¡¿Verdad?

- E-Eh, si… Pero…

- Tranquilo, tengo un excelente trabajo para ti. –Allen la miró incrédulo haciendo que Lenalee sonriera con más ímpetu. -¿Te gustaría ser mi guardaespaldas?

- … -Allen la miró detenidamente como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien o haya entendido mal. –Etto, ¿tu guardaespaldas?

- ¡Si, así es! ¡Solo tienes que acompañarme a donde vaya, evitar a los paparazzi y los fans abusivos, y te pagaré el doble o mejor el triple de lo que te paga Kanda! ¡¿Qué dices? –Allen veía con cierta extrañez aquella situación, y aunque el rostro de la chica esbozara una felicidad tremenda al decir todo aquello, de todas maneras, había algo que no cuadraba para el albino, entonces atinó a decir.

- Me gusta la idea, -Lenalee casi pega un gritillo al oír aquella oración, pero fue detenida nuevamente por el albino. –Pero… No creo que sea muy conveniente.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?

- Quizás no lo entiendas, pero necesito mantenerme en éste trabajo, por… Cuestiones personales. Agradezco la oferta, pero no creo poder aceptarla. –hizo una leve reverencia.

- Entiendo… -Dijo más desanimada.

- ¡Señorita Lee! –ambos jóvenes se giraron al oír la voz de Miranda desde el final del largo pasillo, llamando a la mayor entre los dos, y se dirigió hasta ellos casi corriendo, pero antes de llegar tropezó con sus propios pies, y rodando terminó al otro lado del amplio pasillo; los espectadores de aquel espectáculo miraban con un deje de extrañez y pena ajena. –T-Tiene una llamada… -murmuró envuelta en un ovillo humano.

El rostro de la muchacha cambió a un semblante de sorpresa, quizás preguntándose de quién se trataba aquella llamada, y Allen pudo notar que unos segundos después, su rostro dio un brillo especial para salir corriendo en dirección al primer teléfono que encontrase por allí.

- … -Miró a la chica marcharse hasta que unos balbuceos le hicieron recordar a la accidentada hasta el umbral de aquel pasillo. -¡M-Miranda-san!

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Exhaló un suspiro que mostraba el alivio de que aquella conmoción pasara a otro plano más alejado de él y su poca paciencia, recostó su cabeza por el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de relajar todo su cuerpo; hace más de tres años que no veía a Lenalee pero la recordaba por ser tan amistosa y ruidosa a la vez, era una de las chicas con quien menos se llevaba. Aún tiene recuerdos cuando chicos y de las constantes discusiones que se plantaban ambos, aunque siempre era ella quien estaba en desacuerdo y su constante insolencia y capricho contrarrestaba la poca paciencia característico en él, aunque al cabo del tiempo supo ignorarla y ganarle en sus propios juegos, así que, digamos que gracias a ella su autocontrol fue aumentando.

Aunque tuviesen sus diferencias, se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia dentro de su vida, casi como si de hermanos se tratasen, aunque pareciese que nunca se abriera con ella, sabía que entre todas las personas que lo conocían, ella era una de las pocas quien lo conocía mejor, bueno eso era antes de separarse y alejarse hace más de tres años, aunque sabía de la dulzura –que muchas veces lo empalagaba- y la persuasión de su "prima", quizás sea por eso que rápidamente las personas se encariñan con ella, es por eso que nunca verías a Lenalee Lee sola o con el semblante decaído, pues tiene la costumbre de mostrarse alegre aunque no lo esté, solo para el bienestar de su alrededor. Ridículo.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar sobre ello, ¿a qué vino su huída? ¿o su renuncia a la gerencia de modelaje? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Pues como había oído, estaba feliz haciendo lo que hacía… Y si Komui…

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta. Komui Lee, el famoso Director Técnico de Industrias medicinales, es un conocido médico y poseedor de grandes distribuidoras alrededor del mundo, pero antes de todos aquellos atributos, era el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de Lenalee… Hasta le parecía extraño que le permitiese hacerse modelo, sabiendo lo celoso que era… Pero la chica no era del estilo de niña tonta que deja todo por un simple capricho.

- _¡M-Miranda-san, ¿puede levantarse?_ –oyó desde el pasillo la voz del condenado moyashi.

Quería tener calma y tranquilidad dentro de su casa y sabía que el exceso de personas era la causa primordial de todo el alboroto. Se puso de pié y caminó a zancadas hasta la puerta para abrirla y tener el panorama de Miranda echada en el suelo mientras el complejo de viejo trataba de ayudarla a incorporarse. Dio un suspiro de resignación para luego levantar el rostro con aquel semblante de determinación y decisión, característico en él.

- Miranda. –llamó de inmediato a lo que la mujer lo miró, y tan solo con verlo, se puso de pié de un salto.

- ¿S-Si, señor? –preguntó arreglándose el vestido. Allen miraba atónito la recompostura de la mujer ante la simple mirada del japonés, y esque Miranda prefiere mil veces tirarse de un edificio que sufrir la penetrante mirada de Yuu Kanda.

- Necesito que hagas algo, entra, por favor. –dijo dando media vuelta ingresando de nuevo a su despacho, seguidamente de Miranda, quien no se movió sin antes dar una leve reverencia de cortesía y agradecimiento al joven inglés.

- Kanda… -llamó el albino entrando luego de Miranda.

- No necesito nada de tu parte, moyashi. –Dice Kanda sentándose y tomando una pluma comenzar a escribir en un papel. –Oh, sabes, ahora que lo pienso mejor… -Levantó su mirada seria hasta el inglés quien se quedó un poco impresionado por la severidad en ella. –Necesito que no pierdas de vista a Lenalee, ¿entendido?

- ¿Q-Qué…?

- Miranda, ten y has como lo tengo especificado. –dice tendiéndole un papel blanco, la alemana lo tomó, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Kanda volvió a su computador mientras Allen lo miraba sin comprender aquel pedido, aunque antes de pedido, parecía más una orden que no podía dejar de acatar. -¿Aún sigues aquí?

- Pero, no comprendo…

- Si quieres tener la mínima posibilidad de quedarte en ésta casa, te sugiero que hagas lo hace Miranda… Seguir mis instrucciones sin una palabra por demás. Después de todo, son mis asuntos y si quieres quedarte aquí debes aceptar tu papel de peón, que no sirve más que para satisfacer las expectativas y deseos de su amo. –Su mirada mostraba arrogancia al hablar, y podía ver como el rostro del menor se estaba mostrando molesto a lo que decía, haciéndolo sonreír aún más. -¿Te quedó claro?

- …S-Si. –dijo sin más para luego retirarse cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Kanda volvió a recostar su cabeza por el respaldo mientras su rostro mostraba un semblante inexpresivo. Si todo salía como esperaba y si Miranda no se equivocaba en la simple tarea encomendada, podía asegurar su paz y tranquilidad tan anhelada. Pero como es de saberse, todas sus jugadas eran previamente calculadas y planeadas con la sola idea del triunfo final, y esto solo era un juego de niños.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Sus pasos acelerados iban descendiendo hasta el lujoso zaguán, lleno de decorativos, aparentemente costosos, pero que a pesar de su abundancia, no eran exagerados, pues conociendo al dueño, sabía que la extravagancia no era su fuerte. Su atención se dirigió hasta el teléfono descolgado al final del vestíbulo y con una sonrisa inocultable, tomó el tubo y lo acercó a su oído, respondiendo aufóricamente:

- ¡Hai! ¡¿Nii-san?

- _Eh, lo siento, pero no. –_Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que poco a poco fue descendiendo a una desanimada, denotando un semblante decaído. –_Soy Johny, llamaba por tu repentina renuncia… El jefe está muy alterado. Lena-chan, ¿qué ocurrió? Tup y yo estamos muy preocupados._

- N-No es nada, gracias por la atención y lamento haberlos preocupados tanto. Es por un problema personal, pero pronto volveré, no te preocupes. –Su miraba mostró vacío con las últimas palabras, y deseaba desde lo profundo de su corazón poder creerse sus propias palabras.

_- ¡Es un alivio! ¡Sabes que solo quiero hacer ropas para ti, Lena-chan! ¡Eres nuestro orgullo y lo sabes, ¿no?_ -se podía oír la rebosante sonrisa del norteamericano tras la línea, contagiándola un poco. _-¡Ah, y perdona que te llame a casa de tu pariente! ¡Es que estábamos desesperados y recurrimos a tu ficha…! Espero que el jefe no se entere… _-dijo lo último en voz baja, sacando una sonrisa en la china.

- No hay problema, Johny. Saluda a Tup por mí, por favor.

_- ¡Así lo haré! ¡Cuídate, Lena-chan! _–y así la conversación terminó, escuchándose la línea vacía mientras aquella última sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente. Bajó la mirada mientras colocaba el teléfono en su base. Quedó mirando el vacío.

- N-Nii-san…

- Pareces un poco decaída… -dio un respingo al oír su voz rompiendo el silencio. Se giró y vio el rostro de Allen mirándola con fraternidad y cariño, aquella mirada que mostraba una cálida caricia y la sencilla atención de un hermano. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Desvió la mirada rápido, poniendo como excusa un mechón rebelde al cual colocar tras su oreja.

- A-Allen-kun… ¿H-Hace cuanto has estado allí parado? –preguntó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Lo suficiente para oír la preocupación de tus compañeros y… la renuncia a tu empleo. –comenzó a acercarse hasta Lenalee quien lo miraba dudosa. -¿Quieres café? Dice que ayuda a las tensiones. –sonrió amablemente.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

El humeante café y el vapor que desprendía de él era el centro de su atención, o quizás usaba de coartada para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Veía como jugaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera azabache, muestra clara de su nerviosismo y frustración. Quizás no sea buena idea preguntarle esas cosas, después de todo no se conocían mucho y contarle tus intimidades a una persona que acabaste de conocer hace un día, no parece la cosa más recomendable.

Quizás solo necesitase una taza de café, pero la chica ni siquiera lo había probado aún, estaba embelesada en el líquido oscuro contenido en la fina tacita de porcelana blanca. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía si la mejor opción sea preguntarle por algo que de seguro le pareciera incómodo de responder, sería como si a él le preguntaran sobre… "ese" trabajo, obviamente estaría en la misma situación que la muchacha que tenía en frente suyo. De solo imaginarse la escena y de tener a Kanda como el jefe de todo el interrogatorio, le llenaba de nervios de solo pensarlo; solo se imagina lo que diría Kanda si se enterara de ello, ¿cómo podría mirarlo a la cara? Pero lo más importante aún, debería de comenzar a hacer las maletas si eso ocurriese, puesto que, nadie quiere en su casa a un…

- Allen-kun… -dio un respingo al oírla hablar, levantó la mirada y vio aquellos orbes liláceos mirarlo con cierta inquietud, como si de una niña se tratase, una que después de hacer una travesura le haya costado algún jarrón valioso o algo por el estilo, teniendo como final algún castigo que ella ya se estaba imaginando.

- No tienes que contarme si no quieres, de seguro es algo incómodo y que—

- Tengo miedo.

- … -Detuvo sus palabras al verla, su semblante mostraba claramente temor de algo, quizás lo que la estuviera carcomiendo el alma en esos momentos. –Lenalee… -No supo decir otra cosa que no sea su nombre, maravilloso, y él que quería profundizar la confianza en la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes por qué me inicié en el mundo del modelaje? –Allen se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, mirándola con interrogación clara.

- ¿No era tu sueño desde pequeña…? –al decir aquello, una sonrisa sarcástica mostró el rostro juvenil de la china, siendo la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- Esa es la típica respuesta que doy cuando me preguntan los reporteros… Pero en realidad, mi decisión a entrar al mundo del modelaje fue por ayudar a mí hermano. –Hizo un momento de silencio para bajar la mirada.

- ¿P-Por tú hermano? –preguntó sin comprender. Ella asintió aún cabizbaja.

- Desde que mis padres murieron, mi hermano se había vuelto más sobreprotector conmigo, le aterraba perderme de alguna manera. Al principio comenzaba a asfixiarme. –Sonrió tristemente. –Pero extraño demasiado aquella preocupación hacia mí… -Hizo una pausa para tomar la taza de café entre sus manos y soplar el vapor que rebosaba de la bajilla de porcelana. Allen podía ver palpar la tristeza en la china, pero lo único que podía hacer por ella era escucharla. –Un conocido de nuestros padres le ofreció una beca de medicina que aceptó gustoso, pero aquella sobreprotección hacia mí estaba impidiendo en sus propios estudios; su sueño máximo era ser un excelente médico pero estaba acaparándolo con mi bienestar. No podía vivir con la sola idea de ser yo el motivo por el cual mi hermano no pueda conseguir su sueño… para tener alejarme de mi hermano y que él pueda concentrarse mejor en sus estudios fue entonces que decidí ser modelo, no fue muy difícil, tenía amigas que eran modelos y rápidamente me aceptaron. La gran noticia azotó a la familia, con que Kanda se haya enterado es porque las voces corrían por todas partes. –rió levemente, sacando una sonrisa en el albino. -Cuando lo supo mi hermano, una gran regaño me esperó, nunca lo vi tan molesto... Pero él no comprendía que aquella decisión fue por él. Me molesté tanto que terminamos en una discusión, y fue motivo de mi aislamiento de la familia… -Hizo una pausa para exhalar un suspiro. –Al principio me gustaba mi trabajo… Triunfé como una de las mejores modelos al cabo de un mes, iba a fiestas, usaba ropa de grandes diseñadores, se peleaban por ser mis peluqueros o maquilladores… Todo parecía perfecto.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo dejaste? –Lenalee mostró una sonrisa forzada, y en aquel rostro se veía las ganas de querer llorar con solo recordarlo. Allen tragó saliva.

- Al ver las revistas, puedes ver las hermosas sonrisas de las modelos, o su perfil tan orgulloso… Eso creía cuando solamente veía como tercera aquellas revistas, pero cuando entré en su mundo me di cuenta de que detrás de aquella sonrisa u orgullo, solo se escondía una triste realidad… Terminé odiando mi trabajo, fue el motivo de tantas discusiones familiares… Ahora ni siquiera sé el porqué… -Su mirada se ocultó en una sombra bajo su flequillo. Allen podía sentir las grandes ganas de llorar que desprendían de la muchacha. -¿M-Me disculpas…? T-Tengo que i-ir al baño… -No esperó una respuesta del albino, para salir corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Allen la miraba muy compadecido, era mucho sufrimiento para una simple jovencita que en estos momentos tendría que estar preocupada por los simples problemas juveniles, y no cargando con aquel yugo que ella misma se había puesto. Volvió su mirada al suelo; Lenalee Lee, una joven muchacha con una historia tan distinta a las que las chicas de su edad estarían contando. Sonrió irónicamente. No era quien para estar diciendo nada, pues él, un simple quinceañero que cursa la universidad, y que para pagar las deudas de su tutor, debe estar "cuidando" de un adulto. El destino es tan incomprensible.

- ¡Moyashi! –dio un respingo al oír aquel llamado, se giró y se encontró con "su niño", su semblante serio estaba siendo acaparado por uno de notoria molestia.

- ¿K-Kanda? –no pudo evitar aquel leve y casi perceptible tartamudeo por el estado del japonés.

- ¿Dónde está Lenalee?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿a qué se debía aquella pregunta? Ella había ido al baño… ¿no? Un mal presentimiento lo inundó al hacerse aquella pregunta. Se puso de pié con aquel rostro de sorpresa, que representó, aparentemente, una respuesta para el japonés, quien Allen lo vio fruncir y de prisa retomó a zancadas iracundas fuera del comedor. Allen sin pensar dos veces lo siguió hasta tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo para hacer que lo mire.

- Dijo que iría al baño. –contestó Allen retomando el aliento. Kanda desvió con impotencia la mirada, tras esbozar una sonrisa arrogante.

- Hmp, no eres lo suficientemente listo, moyashi…

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Lenalee? -Allen comenzó a hastiarse de aquel suspenso, pues era obvio que algo ocurrió con la china.

- Gran reacción, menos mal que te ordené vigilarla… Lenalee ha escapado, moyashi. –Su sorpresa pudo más con la ira en contra del japonés y su arrogancia; su agarre comenzó a aflojarse mientras la frustración estaba latente en su pecho.

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨**_La Niñera de Kanda_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

_**¿Fin?**_

**Hola! =D**

**Un gusto volver a estar con ustedes! Yai! ^^**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, nya!**

**Y también, muchas gracias a las personas que se detienen a comentar!**

**Ahora es el momento de contestar a sus comentarios, pues como verán, el cole me tiene kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk… y no puedo responder uno por uno sus comentarios, pues esta semana también estuve muy pero MUY atareada… uff… Bueh! ^^**

**Alice Minatsuki:**** Sip, comparto tu opinión! ****Allen is very cute! Nyaaa! ****Gracias, que bueno que te guste! ^^ Jeje, tranqui, Lenalee estará atada de pies y manos si trata de cargarse a nuestro buen Allen-kun, muajaja… Ah, y sip, lo del comienzo del capi… Jeje, me gusta ver sufrir a Allen, no me malinterpreten, es que se ve taaaaaan tierno! XL en especial cuando Kanda ajfencvianipfnabrgñna ruif hif coff coff, gomen ne! Sigamos! XD Y espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy, pronto actualizaré! Sayo! ^^**

**Yuki Souma: Hola! Lena-chan se portará bien en éste fic, no te preocupes… Si trata de ponerle una mano encima a Allen o Kanda… ¡Seguridad! Y cosas así XD El misterio entre Allen y Road seguirá censurado, no te preocupes, pronto se mostrará muajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario! ^^**

**Makuya love: Nya! Gracias por tu comentario… Jojo, Allen y Kanda harán un infierno aquella mansión XD, bueno no así, pero algo parecido XP, y el pasado de Allen… ¡Nya! Los motivos se mostrarán más adelante, hasta pronto! =3**

**Racksha yami: Arigato! Jojo, las ansias también me carcomen, jojo… Tranqui, en éste fic Lenalee es buena chica… *mirando a Lenalee despidadamente* jajaja ya somos dos fans locas G_G Hai hai, tienes razón en lo que habías dicho… Las cosas deben salir por algún motivo…! YAI! Allen es el corderito a punto de ser degollado, nya! *Allen vestido de corderito – Haru se desangra XL* Gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos en otro review, desho? o.o?**

**Alhena-star: Nyaaa! Allen siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas, es eso lo que me gusta de él, nya! =) Lamento la ´cortadez´ de mi capítulo jejeje, pero ésta vez hay más!**

**Yu Okawa: Hai! Tienes razón, siempre me esmero en los reviews cuyas historias me fascinaron, pero por falta de tiempo tengo que limitar mi mente T_T Aún no quiero decir nada sobre el trabajito de Allen, pero es muy obvio, ¿no? Hai, Road trae mal augurio, pero la amo! *O* es taaan SUGOII! Nya! Y al igual que la muchacha, Emilia está mostrando sus huellas… Juju Tienes razón, casi no se sabe mucho sobre ella y es difícil tomar su rol sin salir de su carácter, en ésta historia no será la excepción, jeje y también me estresa… G_G es cómos si le estuviese retratando a las personas más odiosas para mí XD en fin… Comparto esa tensión! Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos! ^^U**

**Aiko Yue: Espero que también te haya gustado ésta historia! La hice más larga que la anterior, y espero que la siguiente sea así o quizás un poco más larga, conteniendo más diversión para ti lectora como para mí, escritora XD.**

**KShieru: Jaja, seep, la carga que lleva Allen llamada "Cross" nunca podrá safarse, incluso pienso que si Cross muere le seguiría persiguiendo a Allen en sueños (WTF?) bueno, dejemos allí el divague… Aunque ya lo extraño en el manga… T_T ¡Cross Up! Jojo, eso de primos se explicará, no te preocupes… Parece confuso, gomen! ^^ Nos leemos!**


	5. Despliegue Familiar 2 Parte

**Titulo: La niñera de Kanda.  
Autor: Haru no Ookami.  
Pareja: Yullen. **

**Género: Romance - Comedia.****  
****Advertencia: Yaoi - Lime. (Así que si no gustas de ésta temática, te recomiendo, SALGAS CORRIENDO! ^^U)**

**Extras: Cross tiene una apuesta con Tiedoll, pero Allen termina pagando los platos rotos... como es costumbre ya, cuidando a un... ****¡¿Qué demonios? - Sumimase, soy muy mala para los summery.**

**: DGM no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sama!**

**: Se agradece el hecho que estén visitando estos rumbos..**

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨∙**_**La Niñera de Kanda∙**_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

Sus largas y finas piernas corrían sin cesar por la ciudad, sin rumbo alguno ella seguía huyendo sin siquiera saber de qué. No podía acertar la hora exacta en aquel momento, pero el sol aún estaba en lo alto, de seguro y todavía no iba más allá del medio día. Aceleró sus pasos irrumpiendo entre el gentío que se hallaba sumido en sus propios problemas, ni siquiera percatándose de quien iba jugando sola al "policía y ladrón" junto a ellos; por un lado estaba agradecida de no ser reconocida, pero su preocupación iba más allá de eso, latente por encontrar la solución a sus problemas en cuanto cesase de correr. Solo tenía el recuerdo que le había hecho salir de la casa…

**.,:´))Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

_Se había secado completamente las lágrimas al tiempo que su caminata se acentuaba entre los pasillos en dirección al baño, con intensiones de arreglarse para no preocupar al albino muchacho que la acompañaba. Sus pasos se detuvieron al oír la voz de su "primo" no muy lejos de allí, y pareció oír un nombre familiar saliendo de la boca del japonés._

_Se asomó hasta la puerta donde provenía la conversación de Kanda y arrimó su oído por la madera fina, tratando de oír y calmar su curiosidad…_

_- Aún no puedo comprenderlo, viniendo de ti y de tu complejo de hermana… -Dijo en tono molesto, dejando salir un resoplido. –Tienes suerte que esté conmigo ahora. ¡Ya deja de llorar! Me enfermas… -Hizo una pausa._

_Las dudas en la china se hacían más acentuadas, por alguna razón tenía la certeza de saber con quién era aquella conversación, pero necesitaba confirmarla._

_- ¿En cuánto tiempo crees poder estar aquí? –Hizo una pausa para oír la respuesta del de la otra línea. –Trata de cumplir, pues sabes cómo es ella, Komui…_

_Los ojos violáceos de la china se abrieron grandemente al oír aquel nombre; todas sus dudas se disiparon al oír aquel nombre, sí, se trataba de su hermano mayor. Unas emociones de felicidad y terror inundaron su estómago y le prohibían respirar como corresponde. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Su hermano iba a volver, para buscarla. Era como siempre había soñado, pero… ¿Cómo lo miraría ahora? ¿Tendría el valor para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente?_

_El simple terror de no saber responder aquellas preguntas la carcomían por dentro, y más al preguntarse ¿qué ocurriría cuando tenga a su hermano parado frente a ella?. Estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y por estar concentrada en ello, olvidó que tras suyo había un jarrón con unas flores, y por un descuido terminó rompiendo el jarrón. Aquel estruendoso ruido fue suficiente para llamar la atención del que yacía dentro de la habitación y con el temor de ser hallada por Kanda, fue motivo falible para echar a correr y escapar nuevamente._

**.,:´))Fin´:-:´Flash´:-:´Back((´-´:,.**

No supo cuanto tiempo ha estado corriendo sin rumbo alguno, pero aquella ajetreada corrida era la deliciosa sensación de una libertad efímera, se sentía como cual mariposa emerge del capullo en donde reposó por tanto tiempo y ahora extiende sus alas al cielo, sintiéndose libre por una sola vez en su vida, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y aún se tratase de la dulce y tierna niña de años atrás.

Una gota cristalina la detuvo, alzó la mirada y cayó en cuenta de que el cielo estaba grisáceo, pronto a mostrar una futura lluvia. Se quedó mirando perdidamente el cielo, como si se tratase de lo más impresionante en todo el mundo, pero pronto la trajeron de vuelta a tierra firme con un jalón a su camisa.

- Onee-san. –llamó una voz infantil, ella bajó la mirada hasta el niño quien la seguía llamando con el estirar de su camisa.

- ¿O-Onee-san? –Preguntó en voz baja, casi para sí misma, sonriendo a continuación. -¿Qué quieres? –dijo amablemente flexionando las rodillas, hasta quedar a la altura del más pequeño, que no pasaba de unos seis años.

-¿Bajas mi globo? –preguntó inocentemente, señalando el globo verde que yacía atorado en una de las ramas de un árbol.

Lenalee parpadeó un par de veces y sonreír al instante, asintiendo con dulzura y tomando la mano al niño se dirigieron hasta el pié del gran árbol. Con agilidad trepó el árbol y pudo librar al globo de las ramas sin que éste explotara a causa de ellas. La sonrisa en el menor fue gratificante para la china y aún más al ver el rostro de felicidad que portaba el niño al recibir el globo entre sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Gracias, onee-san! –dijo eufórico el niño. -¡Nos vemos! –y salió corriendo hasta que se encontró con otra niña menor que él. Éste de inmediato le devolvió el globo y acarició tiernamente la cabeza de la niña.

Sonrió ante tal escena, no podía evitar recordarse de su hermano mayor. Su semblante sonriente cambió a uno más triste al traer al aludido entre sus pensamientos. Siguió caminando mientras se perdía entre las personas con el pensamiento muy lejos de la realidad, hasta que un grito eufórico alertó sus sentidos.

- ¡¿Teen Honey? ¡Miren, es Lenalee Lee! –Las personas comenzaron a alarmarse buscando por todos lados a la famosa modelo juvenil, que al localizarla, una avalancha de personas la rodeó, pero todo comenzó a descontrolarse, obligándola a huir de aquel lugar, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El aliento se iba con cada esquina cruzada, y parecía nunca acabar aquella maratón sin sentido. Tomó un atajo entre callejones y salió en una avenida, pero por la conmoción no se percató de que la luz en el semáforo daba en verde, y casi fue arrollada por un automóvil rojo deportivo, de no ser que éste frenó bruscamente antes de herir a la joven modelo. Asustada se fijó muy fugazmente del dueño del carro, y extrañamente le parecía familiar; el otro sujeto también la miró asombrado y ella pudo leer en sus labios como pronunció su nombre.

Las personas que la perseguían sumados con los reporteros y los aficionados con las cámaras al aire la habían encontrado, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo y salió disparada nuevamente de allí, pero pudo rescatar una característica peculiar en el chofer de aquel lujoso auto: un parche negro en su ojo derecho.

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

**_CAPÍTULO 5:_**

**_"Despliegue familiar. Parte 2."_**

**.,:¨:.¨:,:¨:,.**

Colgó el tubo del teléfono de nuevo a su base, dio un hondo suspiro y se masajeó la sien. Aún no tenían noticias de Lenalee, ya había llamado a la policía pero de todas maneras, necesitaba que se cumplieran 48 horas para tomarlo como una desaparición oficial; por ahora, solo harán el patrullaje debido, sabía que Lenalee no fue secuestrada, solo se trataba de una niña inmadura con la mente muy lejos de la realidad.

Se levantó de su asiento de cuero negro y se arregló la camisa que llevaba. Oyó la corrida desesperada desde fuera, yendo y viniendo. Chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Apostaba que se trataba del moyashi.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta de su despacho y abrió la puerta, teniendo en sus movimientos el sigilo acentuado. Apreció al joven inglés deteniéndose con la mirada puesta en una de las ventanas del pasillo, mirando el exterior que ofrecía su casa y la constante llovizna abrazando todo a su paso. De seguro, buscando por un momento la tranquilidad. Lo vio posar sus manos cerradas en puños sobre el marco de la ventana y respiró profundo. Fue cuando lo oyó decir en voz baja, pero audible para él.

- Mana siempre decía que no se puede pensar cuando uno está alterado… Necesito calmarme. –Levantó la mirada topándose con su reflejo en el vidrio. No conocía muy bien al moyashi, pero de ante mano sabía que su persona era de aquellas que se podía leer fácilmente sus pensamientos y movimientos, por lo "bondadosas" que eran, sabía que se sentía inmensamente culpable. Apretó sus puños, muy molesto mientras crujía sus dientes con rabia. –Lenalee.

- Oi… -Pronunció desde el marco de su despacho, Allen dio un respingo y se giró con el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, de seguro esperando oír algo bueno. – Hablé con la policía, pero solo harán una revisión por los alrededores, en cuanto se cumpla las 48 horas, darán la alarma de desaparición oficial. –Allen desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como sintiéndose ajeno a aquel dato. Entonces, Kanda agregó. –También, llamó su hermano, -dijo caminando en dirección al albino, quien lo miraba ansioso por oír por completo el mensaje. –Vendrá mañana al medio día.

Allen ensombreció la mirada y un profundo silencio se acomodó en aquel lugar, Kanda esperaba alguna reacción del albino, pero éste aún continuaba con la mirada gacha. Cómo si su cerebro hubiera hecho contacto recién, el chico reanudó sus pasos pero ahora descendiendo por las escaleras y yendo en dirección a la sala, por la puerta principal. Kanda lo miraba, atento a sus movimientos, sospechando la culpabilidad infantil que se mostraban en aquellos pasos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, moyashi? –Dijo y como respuesta por parte del receptor, fue la continuidad de sus pasos, respondiéndole en su andar.

- ¿A dónde más? Buscaré a Lenalee por mí mismo. –Respondió con el mismo tono que esas mismas paredes habían apreciado, y que la dictadura de Yuu Kanda había conocido. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras del enano el primer día de su llegada…

"_- No renunciaré ante esto, téngalo bien en claro, Kanda."_

Sonrió con superioridad, y agregó.

- No conoces a Lenalee… ¿Acaso crees poder hallarla? ¿Y en especial bajo esta lluvia? –Allen se detuvo, aunque Kanda no pudiera ver su rostro estaba seguro del semblante que portaba. Era tan predecible.

Allen tomó su boina del perchero y se la colocó, como si estuviera ignorando lo anterior, pero pronto se oyó su voz confiada- ¿Bajo ésta lluvia, dice? Si solo es un rocío… –Kanda se sorprendió por el tono con el cual hablaba. Allen se dio vuelta enfrentando la mirada intensa del japonés, mostrando aquel brillo tan característico del albino. –Es usted quien no me conoce, Kanda… Soy el principal culpable de que Lenalee haya escapado, pero créame cuando le digo que seré nuevamente yo quien la traiga de vuelta. –Sin esperar otra acotación del mayor, salió por la puerta, dejando solamente su voz resonando tanto en las paredes como en los oídos del mayor.

- Son palabras muy grandes… Para alguien tan pequeño. –Murmuró mirando por donde se había marchando el aludido; Kanda suspiró con fastidio enfatizado. Bajó las escaleras mientras llamaba a la ama de llaves de su hogar. -¡Miranda!

- ¡S-Señor! –Salió con un respingo de atrás de una gran plantera, acompañada de Timothy.

- Te dije que la plantera no era un buen escondite. –murmuró sin disimulo el niño, mientras era callado por la alemana. Kanda enarcó una ceja pero prefirió no darle importancia.

- Quiero que averigües el vuelo de Komui Lee, el piloto asignado al vuelo y me devuelvas la llamada en cuanto lo tengas todo listo. –Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

- S-Señor… Pero ¿a dónde va? –Preguntó tendiéndole su saco del perchero de la entrada.

- Ese moyashi lo único que sabe es traer problemas, ahora encárgate de lo que te dije.

- ¡Hai! –y así Kanda salió de la mansión en dirección a su auto deportivo, y encendiendo el motor, dejó la mansión.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Se movía con la máxima agilidad que la lluvia, ahora más acentuada, le permitía. De vez en cuando se resbalaba, pero no caía. Podía ver desde el rabillo de sus ojos a las personas apuradas por la lluvia, varias con paraguas y otras como él, con la simple protección del aire. Preguntaba a las personas por la muchacha desaparecida, pero muy pocas lo oían como es debido.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado de esa manera, pero se sentía cada vez más pesado y cansado. No le dio importancia y continuó como podía.

El cielo parecía no dar tregua, cada vez más oscuro, ni siquiera podía diferenciar si ya era de noche, aunque estimaba que sean las cuatro de la tarde si su reloj interno no mentía. Los autos transitando por las calles se hacían más numerosos al cabo de minutos, como si solo sean habitados por ellos. Con la prolongada y abundante lluvia, el raudal era aún más pronunciado y de vez en cuando era salpicado por los autos que cruzaban a un lado suyo.

Estaba más que cansado y vio como blanco preferencial de descanso un gran árbol en el parque no muy lejos desde donde él se hallaba. Corrió como pudo, con la respiración agitada, hasta bajo de las hojas del gran árbol que actuaba de paraguas en ese día lluvioso. Se sentó en el suelo mientras recuperaba el aliento; sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba al igual que la cabeza, que la sentía caliente, y una tos casi perceptible apareció. Maldijo al japonés y a la futura gripe que se apoderaría de su cuerpo; debía de admitirlo, Kanda tenía razón con respecto a salir con tal gravedad del clima, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Además, no se permitiría enfermarse hasta hallar a la muchacha, su orgullo no le permitía.

Cerró los ojos por un instante mientras recostaba su cabeza por el tronco del árbol mientras suspiraba nuevamente. Estuvo así durante unos minutos, y nuevamente enderezar la mirada. Sorprendentemente, la lluvia había cesado y era él el único que yacía en aquel lugar. Se puso de pié con un poco de dificultad, pues se sentía mareado, echó su gorro al suelo, pero cuando iba a recogerlo se quedó mirando una de las calles que por el horizonte, se veía un anuncio iluminado que le llamó la atención aunque no se viera mucho. Inició pues su caminata acelerada, olvidando por completo su gorro en el suelo.

Sus ojos pudieron apreciar el final del camino con un barandal que mostraba en aquella altura pronunciada, el resto de la ciudad y el anuncio que lo trajo hasta ese lugar, haciendo propaganda de ropa interior femenina; su sorpresa fue aún más grande al darse cuenta que la chica que posaba para aquella promoción de marca era sin duda alguna Lenalee Lee. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que no se encontraba solo, había alguien recostado por el barandal, mirando el horizonte. Por un momento dejó de lado la presencia de la otra persona, pero cuando ésta se dio media vuelta, su atención se dirigió directa y exclusivamente hacia la aludida.

- ¿Lenalee…? -Pronunció casi inaudiblemente, mostrando su asombro, aunque aquella reacción no fue precisamente por hallarla, sino por el estado en el que se encontraba: ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas sonrojadas, desarreglada y completamente empapada.

- A-Allen-kun… -murmuró.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Se maldecía internamente por dejar ir al moyashi, ahora estaba tanteando donde demonios se había metido. La lluvia golpeaba su parabrisas y la visión se hacía borrosa. Cómo odiaba salir bajo aquel clima, pero por el idiota aquel que en lugar de estar cuidándolo, su "niño" debía ir a buscarlo porque el enclenque tiene demasiada "nobleza" y fue a buscar a Lenalee porque la conciencia lo traía de las canas. Si fuera él, estaría sentado en su sofá favorito leyendo un libro o escuchando música, pero no, estaba allí buscando a esos dos revoltosos que no hacen más que traerle dolor de cabeza.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, tomó el aparato y atendió la llamada en cuanto vio el nombre de en su pantalla.

- Suman. –nombró reemplazando el "Hola" en aquella oración.

- _Señor Kanda, lo llamaba para avisarle de la llegada del pasajero especial, ahora mismo está yendo en dirección a su mansión. –_informó el piloto.

- Bien. –Dijo simplemente colgando la llamada, odiaba alargar las oraciones, solo decía lo justo y necesario y no esperaba un ¿por qué? Del otro, no era de esos que daba explicaciones a sus acciones.

Ahora todo comenzaba a ir mejor, solo necesitaba encontrar a esos dos idiotas que _bailaban bajo la lluvia_. En cuanto se dio cuenta, la lluvia cesó y el cielo comenzó a abrirse de apoco; miró su reloj y ya eran las siete y media de la noche. Maldijo nuevamente a esos dos por haber gastado todo ese tiempo divino que hubiera aprovechado en hacer su trabajo.

Detuvo el auto cuando visualizó algo que le llamó la atención: una boina marrón con rayas rojas y verdes. No tardó mucho tiempo para asimilar las cosas, aquel gorro era el mismo que se había puesto el moyashi antes de salir en busca de Lenalee. Tomó su paraguas y descendió del auto, caminando sin apuro alguno y mostrando siempre la presencia de su elegancia y etiqueta, llegando hasta la prenda y tomándola con su mano libre la inspeccionó, pudiendo aspirar el aroma de niña que inundaba la boina. Sonrió audazmente.

Giró su rostro buscando las posibles rutas que habrá tomado el enano después de dejar tan estúpidamente su única prenda que le tapaba aunque sea la cabeza, aunque notando la humedecida tela, no creyó mucho en lo anterior. Había tres calles más, cada una de ellas las reconocía. El de la derecha llevaba directamente a la estación de trenes, a la izquierda guiaba hasta los centros comerciales, y solo quedaba la que estaba opuesta al camino con el que había llegado, sabía que esa calle llevaba a una de las puestas más omnipotentes de toda la ciudad, y sabía también que allí había una de las tantas propagandas que hacía su prima para una cadena de marcas de ropa interior. Como odiaba aquella escena. Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver la iluminación exagerada que emanaba aquella "atracción" nada turística, y dando en el blanco a la futura posición de esos dos.

Subió nuevamente al auto y encendió el motor, dejando el gorro del moyashi en el asiento del copiloto. Se iba acercando cada vez más y ya podía visualizar dos cuerpos frente al contraste de aquella iluminación.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Habían permanecido en silencio desde la llegada de Allen, quien la miraba tratando de buscar algo que le sirviera de respuesta a sus preguntas, pero simplemente, Lenalee bajaba la mirada, porque sabía que le había causado demasiados problemas, y era la principal quien luchaba por aligerar las cargas del pequeño albino. Se mordió el labio inferior.

- Perdóname… -Lenalee abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír aquella palabra, y por fin levantó el rostro para ver el de Allen quien mostraba un semblante de preocupación y dolor. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no era él quien debía de decir aquella palabra.

- N-No es tu culpa, Allen-kun… Es solo que yo…-

- Sí lo es. –Insistía tieso el muchacho. –Porque si fuera más agradable no huirías… Quizás dije algo que te molestó o te hizo sentir mal, fue mi culpa el hecho que te hayas ido… -Lenalee se sorprendía cada vez más por las palabras que salía de la boca del muchacho.

- ¿De qué estas…? ¡Claro que no! –Lo detuvo. –No es culpa tuya…

- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste? –Lenalee aspiró por la boca, no sabía qué decir en esos momentos, en verdad, Allen no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, era ajeno a lo que acontecía y de todas maneras se seguía llamando culpable.

- ¡Es por ella! –Dijo elevando la voz, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y apuntaba con su dedo índice a la figura glamorosa que se acomodaba en aquella base de metal. –Todo lo que ella muestra es terriblemente perfecto… Pero yo soy lo que hay detrás de aquella máscara de hipocresía… Solo hay mentiras tras mentiras…

- Len—

- ¡Ella merece irse al infierno con toda su belleza! –Gritó fuera de sí, mirando con profundo odio a la sonrisa impregnada en aquella propaganda. -_Ahora terminaré lo que comencé hace mucho…_ -Pensó dirigiéndose hacia el barandal.

Allen veía estupefacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha corrió tras de ella y la tomó de los brazos para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

- ¡Allen-kun, déjame!

- ¡No dejaré que hagas cosas estúpidas! ¡Esto no es lo que quieres! –trataba de atajarla, pero Lenalee se movía demasiado y comenzaba a patearlo.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no sabes lo que quiero! ¡Solo deseo—

- ¡¿Crees que tu hermano estará feliz con esto? –Lenalee se detuvo, sus pupilas se dilataron al oír aquello, en verdad, estaba olvidando el motivo principal del por qué había hecho todo eso, pero de todas maneras, él regresará y ¿cómo lo vería?

- Solo le estoy haciendo un favor, Allen-kun… -murmuró, y Allen no comprendió muy bien lo que había dicho, y volvieron las patadas de la china fuera de los brazos del albino. -¡Tú no entiendes todo este sufrimiento, mi hermano estará mejor!

- ¡Lena—

- Déjala, moyashi. –ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al oír aquella ronca voz y sus ojos se dirigieron hasta su presencia.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Kanda? –reprochó Allen.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no la escuchaste? No sabes lo que ella sintió, será mejor que acabe con todo esto. –Allen se sorprendió por la falta de escrúpulos que poseía el japonés y en cuanto iba a protestar en contra suya, éste volvió a hablar. –Déjala, solamente es una niña que se sienta y llora cuando su juguete favorito se rompe… Pero no ve el desastre de su habitación… Sigue siendo una niña consentida e inmadura…

Lenalee bajó la mirada mientras sus flecos hacían sombra en sus ojos, dejó de moverse y Allen al ver el cambio que produjo aquello, comenzó a aflojar el agarre en la Lee. Fue entonces que ella inició su camino en dirección a Kanda y cuando estuvo frente suyo le propinó una bofetada. Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que el semblante de Kanda no iba más que la inexpresión personalizada.

- Eres el menos indicado para hablar de mí… ¡Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente! ¡Nadie me ha llamado egoísta! –Inquirió molesta Lenalee aún con la mano en alto y Kanda con el rostro ladeado. Entonces, el último añadió con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se centraban nuevamente en su "prima".

- Eso es porque simplemente no detuviste a escucharlo… -Lenalee frunció el ceño ante aquella objeción.

- Tú no sabes todos los sacrificios que he hecho por el bien de los demás… ¿Tú que has hecho?

- ¿Sacrificios, dices? Hmp, no me hagas reír. –Hizo una pausa. -¿Qué fue lo que pensaste cuando tu hermano obtuvo su beca? –Lenalee calló. –Tuviste miedo, ¿no?

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Fue por eso que me inicié en el modelaje! ¡Por qué mi hermano no podría concentrarse en sus estudios por mi culpa!

- ¿Enserio? Y… ¿Te sentiste bien al ingresar en ese mundo tan superficial?

- ¿A-A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Lenalee confundida ante todas aquellas objeciones de su primo.

- Siempre pensando en los demás y olvidas que tú también existes… Creo que la única vez que pensaste en ti misma fue cuando abandonaste el modelaje… Te enfrascas tanto en buscar el bienestar de los demás que solo terminas dañándolos con tú decaída… Sigues siendo tan egoísta. –Lenalee abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquellas palabras, en verdad, ¿es así como se veía? ¿Tanta lástima daba?

Las lágrimas no pudieron aguantar más y brotaron por sus mejillas mientras se tapaba los ojos tratando de ocultar su llanto. Kanda se acercó a Lenalee y posó su gran mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo que cese su llanto y levantara la mirada, pudiendo ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su primo; quizás aquello fue motivo suficiente para aflorar las lágrimas en ella. Se lanzó, entonces, al pecho de Kanda y se abrazó a él mientras lloraba, desahogándose todos esos años de dolor que guardaba en su interior. Allen miraba enternecido aquella escena y sonreía orgulloso del descubrimiento que había hecho en el japonés: que toda aquella faceta de "chico malo" era solo una careta más cuando se trata de ayudar a sus seres queridos.

Prefirió no intervenir durante un buen tiempo, esto era algo familiar y que no le incumbía. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión donde se hospedaba en su tiempo de prueba, sin que los otros dos se percatasen de ello.

Al llegar se sorprendió de ver partir un taxi, preguntándose quién habrá llegado o se habrá ido. Prefirió no pensar más en ello, le dolía la cabeza y estornudaba constantemente. Era obvio que estaba enfermo. Rebuscó entre sus bolcillos la llave para entrar pero recordó que había salido tan apurado de la mansión que no se recordó de llevar la copia que le había dado Miranda-san. Y por si fuera poco, las gotas de lluvia cayeron nuevamente. Se maldijo internamente.

- ¡A-Allen-san! –Oyó la voz quebrantada de la alemana saliendo de la mansión con un paraguas para abrirle el portón.

- M-Miranda-san… -Decía con los ojos brillando, como si se trataba de un ángel.

La mujer abrió el portón y lo cubrió bajo el paraguas, ingresando seguidamente a la mansión, pero en cuanto puso pié dentro del territorio del japonés, unos lentes brillantes relucían al contraste de una oscura habitación, dando un aspecto terrorífico. Allen enarcó una ceja confundido, y pronto sudó frío al ver un enorme robot apuntándolo con un cañón.

- ¡K-K-K-Komui-saaaan! –gritó despavorida la alemana.

- Tú… Pequeño pulpo… -Se oyó decir al de lentes aún en la oscuridad, con voz macabra. -¿Dónde está mi Lenalee-chan? –Allen seguía con su rostro de horror hasta oyó lo de Lenalee. Fijándose mejor en la apariencia del hombre, tenía rasgos orientales, cabello azabache y ojos parecidos a los de Lenalee, pero más rasgados.

- ¿Eres…?

- ¡Nii-san! –La voz de Lenalee se oyó en la habitación y todos se giraron para verla, llegaba acompañada de Kanda. -¡Nii-san, baja el cañón del komurin!

- ¡Lenaleeeeeee! –gritó eufórico al tiempo en que se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, pero antes de abrazarla se detuvo y la miró detenidamente, pensando. Al parecer había algo que no estaba del todo bien entre ellos. –Sé que te molesta que te abrace todo el tiempo… No quisiera incomodarte…

- N-Nii-san… -Murmuró y sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, fue entonces que se lanzó a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano y éste correspondía al acto. –P-Perdona todos los problemas que te he causado… No lo hice… Y-Yo solo…

- Sé que lo has hecho por mí, Lenalee… Pero ya no tienes que seguir afrontándolo sola… Ahora estás conmigo, como debería haber sido desde un principio… Escucha, volveremos a China y viviremos juntos, trabajaré allí y ya no tendrás que depender de Lverrier. –Asintió efusivamente.

Allen miraba enternecido aquella escena y luego buscó con la mirada a Kanda, pero ya no se encontraba más en la habitación.

- Allen-kun. –se giró al oír cuando le llamaban. –Te presento a Allen-kun, nii-san. Un buen amigo.

- Uh… Amigo, ¿eh? No tienes ningún deseo sexual hacia mi hermanita, ¿no, Allen-kun? –decía Komui con una ceja levanta y mirándolo sospechosamente.

- N-No, claro que no. –negó frenéticamente al igual que con ambas manos, sacando una sonrisa en el Lee.

- Bien, de ser así, me caes bien… Pero si se te ocurre alguna perversidad contra mi Lenalee-chan…

- Nii-san.

- Hai, hai… -dijo volviendo a su semblante divertido. -¿Uh, y Kanda-chan? Necesito hablar con él.

- Señor Komui, -llamó la alemana aún con los sudores fríos. –El señorito Kanda se encuentra en su despacho. –informó.

- Oh, iré a buscarlo. Regreso. –dijo mirando a su hermana menor y se retiró.

- Perdona si te ha asustado, Allen-kun. –dijo apenada Lenalee y Allen negó con la cabeza, amistosamente.

- Solo es un buen hermano. –sonrió.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Tocaron la puerta con dos golpes, subió la mirada de la pantalla y dio la orden de que ingresara. No se sorprendió al ver entrar a Komui a su despacho, aunque debería de asegurarse la escena de agradecimiento que se mandaría el tipo. Frunció el ceño esperando lo peor.

- Kanda… Gracias por—

- No necesito que me lo agradezcas, solo llévatela de nuevo, quiero tener la casa en orden otra vez. –Komui se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta, pero luego sonrió.

- Tu adorada paz, ¿eh? Hace unos años que no te veía pero es como si tan solo te hubiera visto ayer… Irónico, pides paz y hay un niño de quince años alborotando todo. Allen-kun, ¿no?

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga ese mocoso en mi casa… -Respondió toscamente y volver así su vista, nuevamente, a la pantalla de su ordenador.

- Si… Supongo. –Mantuvo la sonrisa. –Visítanos más de seguido, a Lenalee le agrada mucho Allen-kun.

- ¿No estarías haciendo lo posible para que esos dos no se vuelvan a ver?

- Ya hice mi berrinche en la sala, creo que es un buen muchacho. Bien, gracias nuevamente, en especial por acelerar mi viaje… No sabía que Suman Dark era conocido tuyo. Bueno, ya lo hablaremos cuando nos visites un día de éstos. –se dirigió hacia la salida.

- Hablas como si en verdad fuera a visitarles. –Komui amplió la sonrisa.

- Si sigues con Allen-kun, creo que eso se cumplirá. –Kanda chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar. –Oh, casi lo olvidaba… -Buscó entre sus bolsillos. –Te traje diez cajas más, por si se te acababan.

- No necesito esos medicamentos, Komui.

- Dices eso, pero ni siquiera puedes salir a la calle sin llevar una tableta… Acéptalo, sabes que es por tu salud. –Kanda frunció el entre-ceño.

- Estoy bien, aún tengo algunas cajas guardadas.

- No trates de convencerme con algo que ni tú te crees. –Dejó las cajas en una mesita al lado de la puerta. –Y no las tires, son muy costosas. ¡Nos vemos!

- Bastardo… -Murmuró una vez que Komui había dejado la habitación. Dirigió su mirada hacia las cajas y frunció aún más su ceño, se puso de pie y tomó las cajas, observándolas superficialmente- No las necesito. –murmuró y las guardó en uno de los cajones de su alto armario, volviendo así a su escritorio y seguir con su labor de corregir sus casos.

∙**:∙°…:¨:…°∙:∙**

Se sentó sobre su cama, mirando la bella luna adornando el cielo despejado. Sonrió, amaba esas noches. Se recostó en la cama mientras miraba el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, los dirigió hacia su mesa de noche, donde había colocado una fotografía de un viejo payaso regordete, junto a un niño con el semblante molesto. Sonrió enternecido, ese fue el día que había conocido a su futuro padrastro.

- Mana… -murmuró llevándose su mano izquierda sobre su pecho. –No puedo dormir… Hoy son aquellas noches en que recuerdo _aquel_ lugar… Es penoso. –cerró los ojos y poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido.

**.,:´:.:´:-.,.((_:¨**_La Niñera de Kanda_**¨:**_**_**_**)).,.-:´:.:´:,.**

_**¿Fin?**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bien, ¡Hola!**

**Perdón por la exagerada espera… T_T estaba repleta de exámenes y no podía dar un respiro, bueno… Varios fin de semanas estaba metida en éste fic, pero no pude acabarlo antes…**

**Bueno, la explicación está hecha, desho?**

**Y ahora los saludos:**

**Chizuru Elric Asakura:**** Hola, Chizuru-chan! Es un gusto leerte nuevamente, gracias por tu comentario y por leer ésta historia. Prometo leer tus historias, es que ahorita me estoy recuperando de una cuarentena estudiantil y casi no tenía vida social ni informática ^^U También cuídate, si? Ja ne!**

**Yu Okawa:** **Hola! Gracias por comentar! De hecho, mientras escribía aquella escena mi mente se desangraba por sí sola y quería poner otras cosillas, pero me descarrilaría del verdadero objetivo en mi fic, jeje. No sé si Lenalee me salió un poco OOC, pero creo que me dejé llevar mucho por Everybody´s fool de Evanescence jeje pero supongo que es un escenario no muy común a la hora de escribir algo sobre Lenalee, me harté de la niña bonita con la perfección mandándole por todos lados… jojo ^O^ Road es un caso serio es por eso que es una de mis personajes favoritas, así que le daré un entrada "Chan" jajaja concuerdo con lo de Emilia ¬¬ es muy difícil saber qué hacer con ella. Últimamente no he estado leyendo muchos fics, pero tienes razón, no hay buenos fics últimamente y tuve que contentarme con los de Soul Eater, cosa que tampoco hay buenas cosas qué leer. El OOC es impresionante a la hora de leer fics, odio cuando eso ocurre y me prohíbe deleitarme como es debido con los fics, ¡rayos! Conmigo misma, quiero hacer un harakiri cada vez que creo no ir acorde al personaje, admito, no es un trabajo fácil, pero se procura, ¿no? Nos vemos! ^^**

**Aswang:** **Gracias por tu comentario! =3 tranquila, luego de éste capítulo (qué es más relleno que otra cosa XD) me centraré en darles sobredosis de Yullen! Nos vemos!**

**Frankienogemini:**** ¡Qué hay? ¿En un día? ¿Y te ha gustado? Wii x3 qué emoción! ^^ Tranquila, lo continuaré si así lo quieres y las demás muchachas que siguen ésta historia! Jajaja, sería fabuloso que violen al albino pero también me da penita… *ruborizándose* ¡Da igual, que lo violen! *Allen la mira mal* Gomen T^T jajaja comparto aquel sentimiento de que todo fic que veas deseas con ansias que sea Yullen… TT-TT te comprendo! Y no es mucho pedir, no te preocupes, actualizaré… Lo más rápido que pueda! Jeje ^/^U Sayo!**


End file.
